Shady Memories
by Last Butterfly
Summary: Zutara story: What happens if Zuko tries to free his uncle but it turns out bad? Bad because Azula has the Dai Lee's powers... including the secrets of Lake Laogai. Also the gaang returns... Ended Zutara with Taang. After TCoD. T for violence. ZXK ZUTARA!
1. Prologue

I don't own Avatar: The Lasi Airbender or any of its characters.**  
**

**Shady Memories**

Prologue

Shadows descended over the forest as the clouds slowly invaded the half moon's rightful place upon the sky. An almost tiny figure stood at the riverbank concentrating on the ice blades far away from her that scratched into a tree.

The last full moon was the only reason she could help her friend. Since the he was unconscious and she left their camp every night then cut a face to the trees that way facing the one she cursed herself for ever trusting.

Once she finished, the ice returned to circle around her while she stared at the face with fury through ice blue eyes. „Why?" She asked accusingly from his face and from herself at once. „Why?!" She shouted sending an ice dagger right between the face's two eyes as a tear fell from her eye. „You're clinging on false hope, you fool... just like I did when I trusted you!"

Another dagger slammed into the tree. She dried her eyes with her hand to look clearly at the face with an angered frown. „You've betrayed your uncle! You've betrayed us! You've betrayed me..." The last sentence was not louder than a whisper. „and I will never forgive you!" She yelled and immediately sent two ice arrows towards the tree aiming at the eyes... but in the end they slammed next to the face leaving it unharmed.

„Katara..." She turned with alarm as she heard her name but relaxed and sent the water back to the river when she saw her brother standing there.

„Sokka, I told you not to come... I could have attacked you." She said calmly with a tired voice.

The watertribe warrior took a step out of the shadows. „Toph sent me."

Katara's face filled with worry. „Did Aang...?"

„He woke up." He said and when she wanted to hurry away he stopped her with another sentence. „And I was right." He looked at the damaged tree just to see the same thing carved into it again... the face of Prince Zuko. He narrowed his eyes as he turned back to his sister. „He wants to go back."

* * *

_A/N: Okay, this was just the beginning! ;) Go on and tell me what you think! Reviews are more than appreciated!_


	2. Ch1  The Fall of a Prince

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

**Shady Memories**

The Fall of a Prince

* * *

A loud bang echoed through the prison cell showing the old man in the darkness that somebody entered.

A young scarred man – almost a boy took some steps and placed down a tray with a teapot, a cup and a candle behind the man who sat with his back towards the other.

"I've brought you some tea." The boy said and lowered his head as the other didn't move. He made a slight smile as he added. "Don't worry, I only watched when the cook made it." Even that little smile faded from his face as he got no reaction. "I am sorry." He sighed looking away with shame. "I didn't plan it this way."

The old man shifted a bit but still didn't turn or look at him. Zuko furrowed his eyebrows and looked downwards. "At least talk to me…" He said as desperation slowly filled him. "Uncle, please…"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence as the Dragon of the West got to his feet quicker than anyone in his age and despite his chains he slapped his nephew on his right cheek who slowly turned his head back with shame in his eyes.

"Don't call me uncle anymore!" The old man spoke with fury. He continued on an ashamed voice. "Your father would be proud… you've become just as treacherous as him." After that he turned his back on the prince again and slowly sat down. "I hope you enjoy what you have now. I doubt you'll ever have more…" He added darkly and with that he finished his part of the conversation.

Zuko raised a hand to his swollen cheek then let it fell back to his side while clearing his face from any emotion. "You can thank this to yourself you know." He started straightening his back. "We could have returned together… you could have been a hero!" He said and the belief in his voice made Iroh's face wince.

The prince made a sigh as he went to the door. He knocked on it once but turned back to his uncle as the guards opened it. "I'll come back tomorrow… I want to be sure you're well." He said and started to walk out of the cell but came to a halt when Iroh spoke again.

"You don't need to tire yourself anymore Prince Zuko."

Zuko frowned ahead of him as he nodded to the guards who closed the doors again.

The old general didn't move when he heard his nephew's steps then a female voice. "Zuko, Azula wants to see you."

The prince made a sigh. "I'm going Mai..."

Iroh slightly turned his head to see the guards didn't watch him anymore. He turned towards the tray and while still watching the door's peeking window he lifted the teacup and the leaflet-like paper under it before turning his back towards the door again.

After he reached its end he held it into the candle's light to make it perish while a thoughtful frown appeared on his face. The little letter only contained four sentences:

_We can't wait more. Perhaps the avatar is more injured than we'd thought. She wants to send you away. We're leaving tonight…_

* * *

Zuko walked through the palace of Ba Sing Sei watching the practicing Dai lee guards on the courtyard and directly slowed down when he realized his sister's friend was still following him from a distance. As she slowed down too he stopped at a balcony and rested his elbows at its bar while making a sigh. "You can walk next to me you know." He said then looked at the girl for a moment. "She's the one who sends you. It's not like you'd want to follow me or something…"

He was already watching the practicing Dai Lee members and because of that he didn't see as she shifted uneasily in her place. Mai reduced their distance but stopped exactly five steps behind him.

He looked downwards for a second then without warning he stepped in front of Mai looking at her.

Her eyes widened for a moment and one of her hands disappeared in one of her sleeves – probably holding her daggers already. Then she cast her gaze downwards as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

He smiled lightly as he turned away but didn't say a word. As he could remember Mai had always been wary around him and this was not the only time she blushed when he watched her, even when they were kids… but that was the past.

He went through the last hall with stern expressions while the girl still followed him from exactly five steps behind. She was the loyal and obedient friend of his sister… and with that remaining a taboo in his eyes. He probably couldn't have looked at Azula in the eye if he'd ever done something with the girl…

He shook his head as he reached the huge doors. Earlier there used to be guards to open them… he wondered where Azula sent them this time. He reached to open it when he heard a cheerful girly voice saying goodbye inside but still far from him.

The door hardly moved and he grabbed it with both hands to pull it open. When it finally moved the owner of the voice ended an acrobatic move so badly in her surprise that she almost knocked him out of his balance too. The girl somehow fell on his chest giving him quite a hit around his stomach with one of her fists.

He coughed from the impact but held her shoulders so she could gain her balance back. When she did so she straightened up and while looking at him with round eyes she made her most innocent smile. "I'm so sorry! I didn't want to…"

"It's alright." He said coughing once again and stepped inside to see his sister standing up from her throne.

"Brother…" She said on a welcoming voice with a smile.

"Azula." He nodded as he reached the stairs. "You wanted to talk to me."

_Always straight to the point… _Her smile faded. "Yes. I've heard you'd spent a lot of time down at the prison cells…" She said and she tried to read from his eyes but yet didn't find anything so she went on. "You shouldn't waste so much time on uncle after how he treats you…" She said this time making him shift his weight from one leg to the other uncomfortably.

_So she truly hears us out… _He thought and brought a sad look towards her. "I feel it as my duty." He said then to make it seem he feels more guilt he asked. "Do you mind?"

Azula forced herself not to smile and her face filled with faked concern. She even put a hand on his shoulder as she spoke. "I just don't want you to feel bad. Guilt does not suit you. You're a prince… you should be proud."

Zuko frowned before he could stop himself. His uncle's words rang in his ears. _Your father would be proud… _Even remembering his voice deepened his shame. After all he was the reason why he was imprisoned while he had a royal bedroom…

"But he's not the only one you're visiting as I heard." She said bringing him out of his thoughts just to see Azula's smile. "You've talked with Long Feng, didn't you?" she asked directly still wearing her smile yet he felt like a prey under her observing gaze.

But he already got ready to this question. In fact sooner than he made his first talk with the man. "He's the head of the Dai Lee and also served under the Earth King all his life. He has important information about…"

"He was the head of the Dai Lee." She corrected him on a cold voice. She didn't try to hide how much this little mistake annoyed her. "And I don't want you to get involved with that scum." She said and made another smile. "If you have any questions just ask me. I would be more than glad to answer them to you."

He made a nod ignoring the intense look in her eyes. "I will." He said then took a step back. "Now if you have n…" He coughed again with a frown as he tried to finish. "Nothing else to say…"

Azula narrowed her eyes as he coughed again. "Oh my Zuzu. That cough sounds really bad." She started. "Make sure you won't get sick for your sake… seeing their leaders I wouldn't like to meet the earth peasants' doctors." She waved lightly. "Maybe you should take a nap." She advised.

"All right…" Zuko said rubbing his forehead and with it deepened her thought that he was not well. "See you later." He turned around and walked out of the room nodding to the dagger-throwing girl.

Azula narrowed her eyes then let her lips curl into an evil smile as he disappeared. "Yes… later."

* * *

Zuko woke shortly before sunset. He decided to listen to Azula's advice. After all if everything went right he still had a long night ahead of him.

He sat up in the royal double bed. After he joined his sister he was placed in the Earth King's former chambers as a sign of her respect. He made a smile as he stroked the soft green sheets then turned to look at the setting sun. Only now he realized how much he wouldn't miss this.

He scooted to the edge of the bed, kicked away the sheets and as placed his bare feet to the ground a chill ran down his spine. He felt cold.

He hardened his face as he stood up. _A bad omen…_ He didn't feel cold in the last twelve years except when he was ill… but there were no sign of illness he could find. Now he didn't even cough.

He guessed it was a part of his nervousness. Last time he had to save the avatar from a prison. Then his bison… It seemed he had to break in prisons quite frequently.

He didn't have his mask anymore. He didn't need it to do the right thing. And with being with Azula made him hide his emotions once again. He made a frown. _I've become the mask myself…_

He grabbed a pack and his dual swords then went to the window. With one last glance at the room he climbed out and started to ascend towards the prison cells on the most unguarded route. He knew how the guards moved to know how to avoid them.

Since he was here he spent most of his time to find out everything about the Dai Lee. He wanted to turn them against Azula with the help of Long Feng… but when his sister told him that Iroh was about to be sent away he couldn't go on with the full plan. He couldn't endanger Iroh anymore… and he was sure he already caused enough trouble to collapse Azula's plans at the right time.

He paused for a moment when he reached the staircase that led down to the prison and narrowed his eyes. Last time it was enough to bring a bucket of water against firebenders. _But this time… _He drew out his swords. _I need to be a bit more violent._

As he got near to his destination he listened carefully behind him. This time they needed to get out before the guards would find out what was happening… Azula wouldn't care if their uncle was alive or not.

He made the last corner. The two guards next to his uncle's cell door looked at him dumbly but when their eyes wandered to his swords they made their move.

Two earth fists flew towards him and as he cut them through there came a much bigger problem: a boulder twice as wide as him. He started running back...

The huge stone slammed into the wall making a vertical crater and filling the area with a cloud of dirt and dust that made that part of the corridor a perfect place to hide.

"Damn..." said the Dai Lee guard with a cut under his eye that went down to his cheek.

"Do you think we got him?" Asked the other and younger one with excitement in his voice.

"Don't underestimate him, Zen..." Said the first then narrowed his eyes as he thought he heard something from one direction and immediately sent his second stone fist there. But he regretted it quickly because - almost instantly after the moment when it crashed to the wall - he got a full kick on his chin from the shadow that flew out of the cloud.

As the Dai Lee member fell to the ground the scarred prince straightened up. The younger guard's eyes widened and he sent another two earth gloves towards their attacker to defend himself but it turned out quite a weak move...

Zuko showed them away with one of his swords then swung the other to his opponents neck – in the meantime cutting through the string that held his circle-shaped hat in place.

The prince's face cleared as he looked at the guard... he was not much older than himself and watched him with fear. "Turn around." He said and the other with the name 'Zen' started trembling.

"W-what are you going to...?" As Zuko narrowed his eyes at him Zen swallowed and hesitantly turned around while looking upwards. _He's going to give me a quick death... _He squeezed his eyes shut when a sharp knock on his head sent him to the ground.

Zuko stood clenching the handle of his sword after he hit the young guard with it then looked at the other one who was still uconscious.

Then he turned and opened the cell's door but gasped when he looked inside. "Uncle!" He ran in throwing his swords down while heading to the old man. His eyes were closed and he was beaten but most of all: he was held in a standing position and pinned to the wall with the same green crystals from under the city.

"Uncle, hold on!" Zuko said pulling his shirt's long sleeves back... last time he totally ripped his other one with breaking through these things.

He took a deep breath then hit hard with both of his fists on one of the crystals creating cracks on it. This time he only used his left hand and broke the damaged one easily... He made the process once more on another when he jumped in alert as a voice filled the cell.

"How impressive..." Amused Azula's voice as her brother turned to her in his fighting stance. "And you don't even firebend." As he didn't speak she made a smile. "Well that's the least I should have expected from the famous Blue Spirit." Zuko's eyes rounded. _How did she know?_ "After all if he saved his worst enemy how could he leave his beloved uncle in prison?" Azula slightly turned her head away. "No wonder why Zhao wanted to kill you himself. You're even a bigger traitor than uncle ever could be!"

Zuko's face darkened but he remained silent. It was always their way... Azula talked and he listened. If he tried to get over her words with his own she only turned more cruel. She was professional with it.

"You don't even try to defend yourself?" She asked with an eyebrow up then went on. "Perhaps you want to know how I found it out, don't you?" She made a smile and a nod. In the next moment the Dai Lee guard with the cut on his face stepped in the room with two other. "Chan here recognized you from earlier... even if you didn't."

Zuko narrowed his eyes. _That's why he was so familiar... "Out of my way, skinny!"_ He couldn't help smirking a little. _He learned nothing about defense since then..._

Then Azula made a smile... a smile Zuko learned to recognize... the smile of victory.

"So how are you, Zuzu?" She asked on a half-teasing voice then narrowed her eyes. "Aren't you cold?" She asked and immediately sent her blue flames in a wave towards him.

He took a step back to cover his uncle more and waved his hands to... to see that nothing happened. His eyes went wide. _This can't be!_

His brain got out of its shock just in time so he could have jumped away but before he made his move he remembered something... his uncle was unconscious behind him. He clenched his teeth, squeezed his eyes shut then raised up his arms to defend his face and upper body before the flames came.

But before it reached him the flames perished. He opened his eyes just to see her laughing. "So it's true..." She said on an evil but cheerful tone. "Ty Lee took your breath away."

Zuko froze. _The hit..._ He clenched the shirt around his stomach. _The cough... the cold. _He clenched his fists. _I should have realized it sooner! _Then his eyes wandered to the side and stopped at the only thing that could help him out. So did Azula's... _The swords._

They moved at the same time. Zuko gave all his strength to his run but when he reached out for them Azula set on fire the handle's surroundings making him stop. As he looked up at her she smiled again. "Give up." She said while he only clenched his teeth. "It's over."

Hardly did she finished he let out a roar and grabbed the swords by its' blades. Her eyes widened as he brought them out of the fire. He turned them in mid-air to their place after he stood up. As he started to charge at her she took a step back. "Guards!" She shouted at once.

He swung his swords but before he could strike his hands stopped like they were squeezed by iron fists. _The stone cuffs. _The swords were knocked out of his already bleeding hands while Azula gave him a dark glare. "Coward! Fight me!" He shouted as he pulled at his bindings in vain.

Azula made a smile as she saw that Iroh shifted slightly in his chains then she looked at her brother in the eye. "Dai Lee: take him away."

As Zuko yelled again Iroh's eyes opened just to see his nephew was brought away. "Zuko..."

Then Azula closed the door and tossed the key to the awakening boy who just stared at the struggling prince. Zen clenched his fist upon the key when Azula spoke. "And this time guard him well..."

* * *

They walked in silence through the prison's corridors. Zuko was tossed sometimes but then the guards were quickly taken aback by his dark stare. In the meantime he memorized his surroundings... he was about to come back. He sterned his face. _Sure as hell I will..._

Ty Lee hit him more than six hours ago. Its effect couldn't last long from now on. _Once they put me in a cell and my bending came back..._ He narrowed his eyes. _There will be no chains that could stop me!_

They got deeper and deeper into this maze of prison cells. After they crossed more stairs that led even lower the scene changed. 'Up' they walked between brick walls with iron doors... but here were no doors. Even the walls seemed to be simple bended stone and Zuko frowned as they suddenly stopped. _Where are we...?_

Azula looked at him with another cold smile of hers then nodded to the guards who bended a doorway in the wall. She stepped forward without looking at him again.

This time he was pushed forward and he heard as the 'door' disappeared behind him.

The room he stood inside was only lit by a torch and there was nothing more but a chair, a strange stone circle that seemed to float waist-high and another Dai Lee member who lit a candle then put it on the floating stone.

"Sat him down." Azula ordered.

He hardly had time to frown before he was pushed into the chair and almost instantly stone cuffs appeared around his wrists and ankles binding him to the chair. He struggled and tried to get up but it only gained him another binding around his waist. He clenched his fists and teeth as he turned his head towards his sister. "What's the meaning of this?!" He snapped.

"Tsk. Tsk..." Azula slowly shook her head as she went to him. She leaned close to his face as she spoke. "From now on Zuzu, you're going to be my loyal servant."

He darkened his face. "Forget it!"

She narrowed her eyes with disapproval. She waved to the guards and stone formed around his neck too. "Now I've decided that it's going to be you who ends the matters of uncle..."

"Never!" He yelled and despite the stone grips around him he almost broke free... but it didn't take long before his bindings hardened and widened holding him down. "You can't force me!"

Azula made one last evil smile at him. "Oh yes, I can." She said and made another nod as she took some steps away from him. "Start it." She gave the order coldly.

The last stone binding formed around his forehead and Zuko found himself unable to move. The Dai Lee member turned towards him in the middle of the circle where the candle started to move.

Zuko's eyes widened as he heard Azula's voice again. "As we agreed. I want him to forget everything."

_Gods..._ Now he knew what this was. Long Feng mentioned it but said that ended with the loss of Lake Laogai... And yet it happened. _No!_ He did the only thing he could think of... and squeezed his eyes shut.

Azula narrowed her eyes and snapped at the guards. "Open his eyes!"

His fingers clenched around the chair's armrests as the guards stepped to him. "Don't touch me!" He yelled as his eyelids were forced to open.

He could do nothing else... his eyes focused on the light. This was truly over. _Uncle forgive me..._

* * *

_**A/N: Nooow... what do you think? XD Zuko is going to get brainwashed! XD It could probably happen... that's why I wanted to write this story and put it up before season 3... Review please:)** _


	3. Ch2 The Enemies are Approaching

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters... but I would gladly accept anyone! ;)

* * *

**Shady Memories**

The Enemies are Approaching

* * *

Gong. _W-what...?_ Gong. _What is this? _Gong! His eyelids trembled. Gong! Eight gongs echoed through the palace signing the proper time.

His eyes burned, his head ached, his hands hurt... and he felt hot. He let out a moan finally opening his eyes and his vision was fully invaded with the green colour. He tried to pull off the weight of the also green sheets but his hands could barely grab anything. He found them in bandages as he looked down.

With the shifting voices he made a figure snapped awake on a chair near his bed then stood up quickly to come closer to him. "Zuko!"

A girl's worried face filled his vision as he looked there. Dark hair, pale skin... golden eyes. She was familiar to him but as he searched in his mind he couldn't find the name for her face. "W-who...?" His throat was dry and his voice cracked but he managed to continue. "Who are you?"

Mai's face turned sad. "Don't you remember me?"

"No wonder..." Sounded a voice he finally recognized. "He got quite a hit." She said as she stepped in his sight.

"Azula, what happened?" Zuko asked as he sat up in his bed.

"What is the last thing you remember?" She asked while her face stayed emotionless but her eyes watched him calculating.

"I.." He started looking away. His thoughts were slow as never before. He were supposed to be at the Fire Palace... but everything around here was green and perfectly unfamiliar.

Then something else flashed into his mind. An angered face... golden eyes filled with fury and hatred as he raised his flaming arm... then the pain.

His face winced and he brought a hand to his forehead. He froze as his hand touched sensitive skin above his left eye... the edge of his scar. His hand wandered lower across the left side of his face as it filled with horror.

"You were out for more than two weeks." Azula spoke and he looked at her. _Two weeks?_ Her face filled with compassion and a slight guilt. "I am sorry..." She said then darkened her face. "But at least the one who did this to you won't get away without being punished." Zuko looked at her with round eyes as she finished. "Yes, we have the Dragon of the West under arrest."

He brought his gaze downwards and frowned before he spoke. "I want to talk with him." He started and Azula was grateful he didn't look at her right now... Her mind yelled 'danger' from every corner. "I need to know why..."

"No!" She said with a slight panic in her voice then changed her expressions to one that showed sisterly love and concern. "I can't let you." She said seriously then sat on the edge of his bed as she continued. "I'm not going to let him have another opportunity to hurt you."

Zuko's face softened for a moment as he looked at his sister. "If you don't want me to do so then I won't." He said then brought a hand to his scar again as he made a worried frown. "How bad it is?"

Azula looked at her friend as she spoke. "Mai, bring in a mirror."

The girl's eyes widened for a moment then closed as she made a nod. "Yes, Azula..." She said and hurried out of the room.

He looked at the disappearing girl with surprise. _Mai...?_ He knitted his eyebrows. _But the Mai I remember was only 9-years-old... how could this...? _He lifted his arms just to look at them. He was older. _Older than I thought._ Then he brought his gaze to his sister.

The Azula before him was no longer a little girl. His mouth stayed open as he realized how much she looked like their mother as she showed worry towards him.

"Azula..." He looked at his hands as he finally spoke. "I think there's another problem with me..." He looked back at her this time in the eye. "I don't remember anything from at least the last five years."

_Seven_ She thought to herself. _You don't remember a thing from exactly seven years. _Her face reflected sadness and worry as she put a hand on his shoulder. "It's gonna be alright Zuko..."

Zuko made a slight smile. "Thanks." As she watched him with confusion his smile softened and he did something that filled her with both shock and surprise. He hugged her. "You've called me Zuko..."

Azula sat straight in her place with round eyes as her mother's voice invaded her memories. _"Your brother has a pure heart... that is his strength... what is yours?"_

Then as the door opened once again and he pulled away, she narrowed her eyes as a tear sparkled in his right eye focusing her mind on another voice. Their father's. _"He is weak!"_

* * *

The courtyard was on fire. The Dai Lee guards and the palace crew didn't say a word. They didn't dare to.

The scarred fire prince was in rage... he saw his scar for the thousandth and yet the first time. Something that was ugly, horrible, fearful and painful at the same time. He couldn't think of anything else but how he hated it.

The bandages on his hands were set aflame in the first minutes and only his sleeveless shirt survived his fury. Almost four hours ago he was still unaware of what happened to him. _Two weeks..._

He stood straight in the middle of the yard and he already gasped for air as he brought a hand to his face. He had to be thankful though..._ The pain I remembered from that last memory was unbearable._ Then something caught his eyes and he lowered his hand. _But if my face healed... _He frowned. _How could my hands still be this wounded?_

His thoughts quickly flew away as – with the sound of a thunder – lightning struck next to him on the floor leaving a huge black burning mark there. He whirled around to see his sister on top of the stairs that led down to the courtyard.

"I thought you might need a sparring partner..." She said with a smile of hers and raised an eyebrow as she descended down the stairs.

He made a smirk and took his fighting stance as she got down. "You thought well."

She attacked first and he made his counterattack easily. They fought for the practice and not for the kill... from the basics to the advanced moves, though her blue flames and his tiredness brought her the advantage. As he slowly had to retreat a thought came from somewhere his mind and he made a move he didn't even remembered if he had ever seen before...

With a wave of his arms the fire surrounded his hands and flew ahead of him in two whips. Azula's eyes narrowed.

She couldn't control the fire whips. She hated them. She made a wave of blue fire with her full force and immediately made her lightning move.

He let the whips perish and jumped away from his previous spot that way avoiding both fire and lightning. Then he made his move. With both hands he shot fire towards her and he could have sworn this one was the most powerful attack he ever made... well at least from what he remembered. But he did not stop here. With one deep breath he waved with one of his hands then with the other creating sparkles in the air.

She dodged his attack but it already surprised her as she had to back away from the impact... _He was not this strong!_ But when a full lightning erupted from his hand her eyes widened and after she whirled away from it she dropped her stance and looked at him bewildered.

He was gasping for air again as he also straightened up. "What is it?"

Azula made a smile that was closest to being proud as she spoke. "Congratulations." She said as she crossed her arms. "That was the first time you've created lightning..."

* * *

Ty Lee made six punches and three kicks knocking six Dai Lee member out of seven. Only the seventh was able to finish his attack. The earth rumbled as a stone spear shot out from behind the smiling girl.

In the last moment she leaned away and as it flew towards its creator she easily got closer to her enemy. The guard raised his stone fisted arm to hit her in the face but he only passed the distance's first half as Ty Lee grabbed his shoulder and neck at the same time blocking his pressure points. The guard fell to the ground in a blink of an eye.

A smile spread across her face as she made a jump with an acrobatic move and faced her nearby sitting friend. "Have you seen it Mai? I've got them all!"

"Yeah... you were great." Sounded a bored answer.

The acrobat made a pout. "You could at least cheer a little for me!"

"Perhaps I will." Spoke a third voice from the side.

The girl's eyes rounded then she quickly turned around and bowed towards the newcomer. "Prince Zuko."

He shifted in his place. "Ty Lee, I've already asked you not to bow..." As the girl straightened up he continued. "But the moves you do are quite impressive." He said making her smile widely. "Could you show some of them to me?"

This time her face fell in surprise. "You want to learn them...?"

Zuko made a slight smile then made a respectful nod with closed eyes and her smile returned immediately. "Then let's not waist time!" She said quickly and to his annoyance she made another bow – even deeper than before – before they went to sit down at the opposite side of the yard from where Mai sat.

She narrowed her eyes as Azula stepped behind her. "Sure he changed, didn't he?" Asked the princess.

"Yes, he did." Said the other while turning a dagger between her fingers. "Do you think he's gonna be all right now?"

Azula watched as Ty Lee quickly spoke with a smile on her face and moved her hands in the motions of her attack moves while Zuko focused on her with a slight smile.

The Dai Lee told her that there were no example before to such an ultimate brainwash... they said he might get even crazy. They couldn't guarantee his memories wouldn't start to return little by little. But then again what did they know? Their work on him was perfect.

"If he starts to cause trouble..." She said on a low voice. "We'll know what to do."

* * *

"...and about benders. Earthbenders are dangerous because they can use almost their entire body to attack." Ty Lee said seriously then made another smile. "Once I've met this old king who could bend even with a shake of his head!" She said loudly and he couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"But usually they use their arms and legs. So if you want to stop them it's enough if you block these... or you can block their full body from the neck." She said and pointed at a parchment before her that showed the human body. She already showed him the proper hand moves so she just needed to explain where to hit.

"As for waterbenders: they rely on their flow and balance and usually they're using their hands and arms." She said then pointed at the picture. "If you block their chi in the arms they will be defenseless. Also if you hit here…" Pointing at a spot between the neck and shoulder. "This will cause them collapse at once. Of course this move is also usable on non-benders."

Zuko made a nod as he tried to memorize what he heard. _Earthbenders…_ The image of a fighting Dai Lee member came to his thoughts. _Waterbenders… _He remembered he red about them once and there was a picture that showed their appearance. _Brown hair, tan skin and blue eyes…_ As he thought about this suddenly a pair of blue eyes flashed into his mind, but just as quick as it came it disappeared.

He suddenly sat up straight and looked around. Ty Lee raised one of her eyebrows. "Is something wrong?"

He turned back to her as he rubbed his forehead. "No, nothing…" He said then shook his head. "Go on please."

Ty Lee's smile returned quickly as she nodded then continued. "Well, for airbenders…" She started then put a hand to her chin as she thought. "They also use their hands or devices they carry with them, but just like firebenders they can control air with their breathing. So I guess you need to use the former moves and the air blocking move that works for…"

"You guess?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

The girl shrugged as she answered. "The only airbender I know about is someone I've never fought with." She said then looked at him. "You know… the Avatar."

_Avatar…_ He squeezed his eyes shut as another picture came to his mind. He saw a figure in orange sitting in a green area, a blue glowing strip went across his bald head and a hand appeared behind his neck that hold on the orange cloth… his hand. Then from out of nowhere freezing cold water knocked him off his feet. When he looked back at his attacker with clenched teeth he saw a girl. _A waterbender…_ Blue eyes focused on him as a smirk came to her lips…

"Are you all right?" He opened his eyes to see the worried expression on Ty Lee's face.

"Y-yes…" He said and looked downwards. "I think I've just remembered something."

Her eyes rounded for a moment before she started blinking. "Remembered what?" She asked.

He looked away from her as a slight smile formed on his lips. "Something blue…" He rubbed his neck as he looked back at her and widened his smile. "That probably sounded stupid." He shook his head again. "I'm sorry… so what about firebenders?"

"Right…" She made a slow nod as she started to explain again. "Firebenders are quite easy ifyou can get near to them!" She said with another smile. "They rely fully on their breath. So if you can aim a hit right above their stomach to…"

"Ty Lee!" Azula's voice snapped from behind her brother as she came into view. "Discussing these moves against firebenders even in theory counts as treachery." She said coldly then she glared at her friend. "_You _should now that."

The acrobat let her parchment scroll and she made the same bow towards Azula that she made for Zuko too. "I am sorry…"

"Fine." The princess said. "I think it is time to retire…" She peeked at her brother. "It has been a very eventful day." She made a nod towards the prince before they left him alone. "Good night, brother."

Zuko watched the alley they disappeared with a frown then brought his gaze back to his hands. Those were cuts … he was sure of it. But they definitely weren't there for two weeks.

One of his hands slowly went to his stomach. His face was concerned as he opened his shirt there and his eyes widened immediately. There was a bruise right under his ribs. "_If you aim a hit right above their stomach…"_

He narrowed his eyes as he stood up and closed his shirt._ Something was not right…_

* * *

"Ouch!" Sounded a voice in the darkness. "Toph, couldn't you be just a little bit careful?"

The blind girl – who was wearing her new outfit which was red instead of her earlier green and yellow - pulled back her arms from the tunnel's wall she continuously created just to make an angry 'glare' at the other girl behind her. "Why don't you look where you go? I'm bending here!" She snapped as she turned back to continue. "I thought you'd complain less than Sokka… even the Dai Lee will hear you." She murmured.

Katara let out a frustrated sigh as she leaned away from another flying rock. She hated to be underground, she didn't like her new hairstyle, her clothes and she definitely didn't like to be here… It seemed every time Toph and herself got together in a little space – which meant they didn't even have enough air to separate them – their differences seemed to live their own life.

The waterbender bumped into the younger girl as she suddenly stopped. "Oh-ow…"

"What is it?" Katara asked.

Toph turned her head slightly as she said on a low voice. "We've reached the palace's walls."

"Then what's the problem?" Asked the older girl with whisper.

"The Dai Lee…" She answered and stomped with her foot to get herself higher as she reached the tunnel's upper wall. "We need to take a longer route to the prison…" She sighed.

"What?!" Katara stepped next to her. "Through the palace?" She waved around. "Are you crazy? That way we'll be surely spotted!"

"Not if you could just once wait and listen…" Toph murmured.

"What did you say?" Blue eyes narrowed.

"Nothing." The other said with a smirk then kicked at the ground again. "Hold on!"

Katara let out a yelp and she fell on her knees as the earth lifted them up with high speed. By the time she got up they were no longer in the tunnel but on the stone floor of the palace. She let out a sigh and turned towards the other girl who stood next to the wall with one of her hands on it. "Now what?"

"Shh…" Toph shushed her and made a frown as she concentrated on their surroundings.

The waterbender crossed her arms with a sigh and waited. After a few moments she knitted her eyebrows. "You have no idea where Iroh is, right?"

The blind bandit opened her eyes and looked at the other while still holding her hand on the wall. "No Sugar Queen, I exactly know where he is."

"But…?" Katara asked ironically.

Toph pouted her lips then cleared her throat. "Well, yeah… the only problem is I don't know which way we should take out of two."

"Do both ways lead there?"

"Maybe…" The younger girl stepped from one leg to another and it reminded Katara how Aang would do the same. "Maybe not."

"Great."

"We should try them both." Toph said. "That way…"

"That way we would be stronger if we were attacked but we would loose too much time if we chose the wrong path."

"Right…"

"So which way should I go?" Katara asked with a sigh.

* * *

Toph told her the easier route out of the two and told her how important it was to avoid the guards so she should be careful.

"Careful, hmph…" Katara murmured under her breath. "Like from the two of us _she_ would be the one who used to follow the plans."

She left a corridor and peeked out at a garden where among the trees and flowers stood a great well. A smile crossed her face as she looked at it. When she was alone under the Earth King's service she spent a lot of time here…

She heard a noise from behind and whirled around with a hand on her waterskin's neck only to find no one there. This part of the corridor was separated from the garden with human-wide pillars. She narrowed her eyes. _It's too easy to hide here…_

She waited for any other noise or movement but as nothing disturbed the silence she made a sigh. _I am just paranoid…_ She smiled lightly and let go of the waterskin. But when she turned towards her true location…

Her eyes widened and she almost fell backwards as she quickly took several steps back. While her mind screamed:_ How could he get this close?!_ Because the only person stood there she wanted to avoid and scream with at the same time. _Zuko…_

"What are you doing here?" He asked casually while watching her. The red clothes meant that the girl was from firenation, but her skin was dark and when he saw her eyes… _Blue?_

Her face darkened at once. _How dare he… _"I've come for my rematch, Zuko!" She yelled and bended all the water she felt at the same time.

_She knows me?_ His surprise was quickly washed away as the water from her waterskin and from the garden sped towards him. As he lifted his arms to defend himself a conclusion came to his mind from the hatred in her voice. _And hates me…_

The water slammed him to the wall where he slipped into a sitting position. But he managed to mumble something before his eyes closed and he passed out. Something that made Katara froze. "You're a waterbender…"

She stood in her place as she looked down at the prince. _He said I was a waterbender?_ She frowned hardly. If she didn't know the guy she'd have sworn he was surprised.

She shook her head quickly and narrowed her eyes. _He just got a hit on his head… that's something that can confuse one's mind for sure._

She used her water to bring him in the garden then before she left she turned back and froze his legs. Then his arms. But with that she realized something: his wounds on his hands. She frowned as she turned his hands with hers to have a better look at them. _Cuts… probably from some days ago._

She darkened her face as she stood up. _Whatever you did, you've deserved those! _She thought to herself as she hurried away.

* * *

Toph reached the prison quite easily. With using her bending to see she avoided every Dai Lee member that might have caused trouble… not like she wouldn't want to fight some of them off… but she couldn't endanger them while they're not ready to leave.

As she felt a very familiar vibration in quite a hurry she frowned to herself. _I told her to be cautious… _As the waterbender made her last turn and appeared on her corridor she finally spoke. "Didn't I tell you to wait and listen?"

Katara rolled her eyes as she stopped next to her. "Didn't you say you had no idea which way is good?" She snapped.

The blind bandit made a smirk. "Ok. We're even…" She again put a hand on the wall and she spoke. "I see four guards near to a cell… and two other on the walls." She spoke and made a nod. "I think we're on the right place."

"Three for me and three for you?" The waterbender asked.

"If you can catch your three before I'm finished…" Toph said with another smirk and they headed towards the cell that's supposed to be Iroh's location.

They literally ran on the guards. Toph made two punches in the air knocking out the first two men.

Katara faced the other two on the ground. She quickly grabbed her waterskikn's mouth just to find it… open. She didn't even realize she bended this water on Zuko too. Her eyes widened and as two stone fists flew towards her she could do nothing else but to jump away.

"What the…?" Toph raised her eyebrows then hit fully the two guard who started to send stone pillars towards her from the walls. She quickly waved to send the other girl's attackers to the left and right walls of the corridor then looked at the still whirling waterbender. "What the hell was that?!" She yelled.

"I…" Katara started. "I couldn't… my water…

"I see that you couldn't!" She snapped and pointed at her waterskin. "Why is it empty?!"

"I've bumped into someone a while ago and I forgot to…"

"How could you forget something like that just because you had to fight some guards?" The blind girl asked angrily. Since they've left Ba Sing Sei Katara was distracted and lost in her thoughts unlike before.

The waterbender opened her mouth to answer but rather crossed her arms and looked away. "I've met Zuko…" She said on a low voice.

_If that bastard hadn't switched sides in the last minute… _Toph's face darkened and she clenched her fists. _Aang wouldn't have gotten hurt._ In the last almost three weeks she spent most of her time next to the avatar. She didn't understand fully why she felt so bad… she just did. And unlike herself sometimes she cried silently when she was left alone with him. Once she even let her tears fall before Katara, but even then she couldn't say more than how Appa and Momo missed him and who she was going to teach if he didn't wake up… "I hope you've beaten him badly." She said darkly.

Katara put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged out of it as she stepped to the cell's door and bended the metal out of their way.

The old man was lying on the floor and he barely lifted his head at the noise. There was an untouched tray next to him and as they ran in Katara found water in a bowl.

The waterbender quickly kneeled next to the firebender turning him on his back and started to heal his mostly burnt wounds.

Toph chewed on her lower lip before stomping on the ground. "This is his fault too… I really hope you've kicked his ass."

Iroh slowly opened his eyes and looked at them. "You…" His voice was weak because his throat was dry. Katara bended a bit of water for him so he drank it as she treated another wound. He lifted his head to look around then at the waterbender. "Zuko…?"

Katara looked at him sadly then said comfortingly. ""Don't worry, he won't cause more harm this time.

"No!" He said loudly as he grabbed her healing hand. "You don't understand…" He cleared his throat to gain back the strength of his voice. "He was here and tried to free me." The two girls looked at him with raised eyebrows. "But Azula brought him away! I can't leave without him. He must be in prison too!"

Toph turned to Katara with opened mouth and she swallowed as she finally spoke. "I'm sorry, but I don't think that would be the situation…" Iroh looked at her confused. "I've met him up at the palace."

"Was he alright?" He asked quickly.

The waterbender thought for a while he didn't understand the situation… her face darkened a bit. "Right enough to attack me!" She snapped and looked away.

The younger girl made a light frown as she looked at her. "Are you sure he attacked first?"

There was a moment of silence when the older girl crossed her arms with a sigh. "All right… it is possible that I attacked him." She said then looked at the old man. "But he sneaked on me and didn't even try to mention anything about you! He probably wanted to trick us again like last time!"

Iroh closed his eyes and made a sigh. "I am sorry…" He said and looked up at before they could ask why he apologized. "Last time he wanted me to go with you while he would have stayed behind."

The girls surprised at his words again. Katara narrowed her eyes. "Do you mean…"

"We had a plan then but we've never imagined what Azula was up to." He said only to face the waterbender's angered face. In a blink of an eye all her anger against Zuko turned towards his uncle.

"Do you have any idea what _that plan _of yours caused?!" She asked accusingly as she clenched her fists. "Do you have any idea how much…"

"Katara." Sounded the blind bender's calm voice which finally stopped her. She didn't like what she heard either but she knew Iroh was a good man. "If we want to blame anyone it should be Azula."

The old man sat up fully. "Two days ago my nephew decided to flee but she expected him…" He darkened his face as he continued. "Yesterday she told me he was dead." The waterbender's face softened and she looked sadly at the old man… she already regretted her previous outburst. "But I didn't believe her. I guess if she wanted to kill him she'd have done it on a way I could see it."

Toph shifted in her place. "So you're saying he didn't join his sister?"

Iroh shook his head. "Out of his own free will he'd never do that."

"Oh my God…" Katara's eyes widened as she looked at Iroh then Toph. _You're a waterbender…?_ "What if Azula had found out how to brainwash?"

* * *

Katara hurried back to the garden where she left the unconscious prince. Toph stayed with Iroh under the prison because the old man was still not in a good shape. The blind bender listened to her vibrations and promised she'd jump in action if it was necessary.

But it couldn't be necessary. All she had to do was to head back for the hopefully still knocked out Zuko, wake him up and try to make him go with them. If he was dangerous then she'd just have to knock him out again…

Well, it was easier to think it through than accomplish it. Because by the time she reached the spot where he should have been he was no longer there. "Great…" She murmured looking around then back at the ground.

She found the place where he laid only because of a half dried-up paddle that used to be ice around his limbs. Then as her eyes slowly drifted forward her lips curled into a smile. "Gotcha!" She said as her eyes followed his footprints through the garden then through the corridor she came from the first time.

The footprints led her through the palace and when they started to disappear she looked up. She made a smirk as she knew she'd reached her destination. The royal bedroom…

She listened for a moment if he was nearby the door then after one last glance at the corridors she stepped in.

She was in the biggest bedroom she'd ever seen. If she hadn't been on a mission right now she'd have whistled… but her thoughts quickly turned focused as she heard something she didn't expect. Someone was crooning.

In the other moment she also heard a splashing sound making her realize why was this room empty… Zuko was crooning in a bath tube.

* * *

**_A/N: Well, to explain why Zuko is the way he is: he was brainwashed. Totally. He doesn't remember that his mother had to flee, that his father he admired scarred him and that Azula was quite a b... with him. And Katara? Well, she's in a little emotional whirlwind right now... but she'll get over it. :)_**

**_I know it was a bit long but I hope you liked it... leave me a review if you like. I'd be pleased!_**


	4. Ch3 Friend or Foe

I don't own Avata**r**: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.**  
**

**Shady Memories**

Friend or Foe

Zuko made a sigh as he moved his legs. This time he was thankful being a firebender. When he woke up and unfroze himself his limbs were so numb he wasn't sure he could reach his bedroom without falling somewhere on the road there. But the hot water helped him indeed.

As he moved his hands underwater again his palms started to hurt… and when he looked there he remembered why. The cuts opened in the water. "Damn!"

He lifted his throbbing hands out and decided it was enough already. He got out of the water moving then minimally and dried himself half with his bending and half with a towel he grabbed.

His hands were still bleeding so he tied the towel on them while he managed to get into the clothes he put next to the tube earlier… frowning at the thought he couldn't even button up his shirt with the state of his hands.

He shoved the towel down the floor as he headed back to his room. In the low light he couldn't see a figure sitting at the far corner of the room while he stepped to the drawers next to his bathroom door looking for bandages without too much effort. He knitted his eyebrows as he opened another drawer. "Where is it…?"

"Would you need a helping hand?" Sounded a girl's voice.

"Well, sure I could use some…" He started but suddenly his eyes widened as he realized he was not alone. He whirled around and he took his fighting stance towards the girl in red though he kept his hands in an unusual way. He narrowed his eyes. "Okay, so who are you and how did you get in here?" He asked and forced his voice sound dangerous which actually ended quite well.

Katara made a smirk as she spoke. "First, I got here through that door." She said pointing there. "And second… you're bleeding." She said a bit surprised then stood up. "Let me have a look at those wounds…" She started but when she took a step he quickly spoke.

"Hey!" He pointed at her and took a step back. "You just stay there!"

She stopped and made a light frown. "You truly don't remember me, do you?"

"No, I don't." He said narrowing his eyes. "But you seem to know me. And from what I saw I can tell you're not fond of me."

Katara's eyebrows snapped together. "Believe me…" She crossed her arms. "You can only thank that to yourself!"

"_You can only thank that to yourself you know." _He suddenly felt dizzy as something crossed his mind._ He saw an old man sitting in the dark with his back turned towards him while he heard his own voice. "We could have returned together… you could have been a hero!"_

"Zuko!" He heard her voice and slowly opened his eyes. His hands held his head from the sides and he was on his knees near the drawers he stood next to just a moment ago. And she was kneeling beside him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm… I'm all right." He said as he looked up at her worried face.

"What is the last thing you remember?" She asked concerned as he straightened up.

"How do you know I've lost my memories?" He looked in her eyes he didn't know where he saw first… but that peaceful look in her ocean-blue eyes calmed him down. "Who are you?"

The girl made a smile. "I'm Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. Master waterbender and a healer." She said then nodded as she lifted a hand towards his and stopped it halfway. "So if I may…"

He narrowed his eyes and pulled his hands behind his back. "Last time you weren't this helpful…" He said darkly. "Why should I trust you?"

Katara made a smirk and raised an eyebrow at him. "If you're so afraid why haven't you spoke with the Dai Lee or your _sister_ about me?"

"I'm not afraid!" He snapped then made a pout. Of course he didn't tell Azula… how could he have explained that he was hit on by a lonely waterbending girl in the middle of the Earth Kingdom's palace? He didn't want to make a total fool out of himself that was the truth.

She made a sigh and brought a bit of water out from her waterskin. He immediately leaned backwards and lifted his hands up in case he needed to defend himself. "Calm down!" She said quickly as the water surrounded her hand and it began to glow. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"What are you doing?" He asked hesitantly while he was watching the glow.

"I'll show you…" She said and pulled one of his hands closer to her with her not-glowing hand. She started healing his hand and he remained silent with opened mouth. "So what is the last thing you remember?"

He made a frown. "I'm not sure. It was quite a long time ago as I'm far too old from what I remember…" He said looking at her. "I was in the Fire Palace. And everyone was around me not just my sister…" He looked away and slowly raised a hand to the edge of his face then quickly pulled away clenching it into a fist as he closed his eyes. "I also have another memory… but I'm not sure how long ago it happened."

As she finished one of his hands he lifted it up to find it perfectly healed. "Wow…" When she reached for his other hand he stopped her with a question. "Wait. If you're a healer… could you tell me for how long have these wounds been on my hands?"

Katara looked at him surprised then bit her lip as she turned her gaze away. "For two days…"

He made a slight frown and brought a hand towards his stomach while she healed his other hand. "Are you sure…?" He asked after a long silence when she brought her gaze on him as she let his healed hand go.

Her eyes caught sight of his bruise and her face concerned as she leaned closer. She brought his shirt away from that spot to have a better look at it. As she placed her fingers on his skin he turned his head away knowing for sure his face turned red.

"What happened?" She asked and when she looked up at him she smiled lightly at his embarrassment.

Zuko's face turned stern as he thought about his realization. "I think someone took my bending away…"

Her mouth stayed open. _That's why he couldn't get away. "_Two days ago…" She whispered as he looked at her. "Zuko, what would you say if I told you that you can't remember your past since the last two days and that it is mostly thanks to your sister?"

"Then I would start to ask questions and decide if you're right or not." He said seriously looking straight in her eyes.

She made a nod and made herself comfortable. "Then go on."

"All right… so where did we meet?"

Her eyes narrowed at the question then she made a sigh. "You've invaded my village."

Zuko's eyes rounded then his face filled with guilt at once. "I have?"

Katara's face cleared from her previous emotion and she made a light smile as she spoke. "Yes, but I guess I've already fought out my anger towards you at the North Pole." _And once I've already forgotten you…_

He raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute…" He pointed at her. "So you're saying I was on the North Pole?" When she nodded a smile spread across his face. "I've always wanted to go there!" He said happily then his smile slowly faded. "And I don't even remember it… But please tell me it's still standing!"

She chuckled lightly. "Yes, it is." This Zuko before her seemed much more carefree then his previous self.

"And the war… it's still not ended, right?" He asked with a sad frown.

"No." She said.

His face cleared as a thought came to his mind. "Katara…" He started and she couldn't help realizing that he said her name for the first time. And that she liked to hear it from his mouth… "Are you travelling with the avatar?"

The moment broke. Her face changed into for the darkest one he ever saw… Her eyes turned ice cold as water surrounded her. "How do you know?" She asked and he knew if this time he answered wrong she'd not hesitate to bring him down.

"I didn't ask that to make you mad…" He said but she only narrowed her eyes. He made a sigh as he continued. "This afternoon Ty Lee mentioned the avatar to me." He frowned. "And then I remembered something I must have seen earlier. It was about the avatar and me and…" He looked in her eyes. "You."

A chill ran down her spine and she felt the urge to look away as his eyes bore into hers but... somehow she couldn't. Only when he turned away she realized she was holding her breath. She didn't understand herself. She wanted nothing else but yell and fight with him since she last saw him. And now when she could… She faced with the same Zuko she'd meet for the first time in the catacombs of Ba Sing Sei. Even if it was only because of Azula's cruel plans.

"We were fighting." He said as she looked back. "But I guess I started it…" He frowned then shook his head as he went on. "But the reason why I asked was that maybe he could help me."

She raised an eyebrow at him before he finished. "To stop the war by speaking with my father."

"What?!" She jumped up looking at him with disbelief. "Zuko how can you believe that anyone could stop your father with just words after what he had done with the world?" Her face turned sad as she continued. "After what he had done with you?"

His forehead furrowed as he looked up at her. "What are you talking about?"

Katara blinked sometimes and knitted her eyebrows. "I thought that was what you'd talked about…" He shook his head as he didn't understand..

When she tried to continue suddenly the earth shook below her and she fell on her knees. "What…?" He started but he fell silent as words appeared before the waterbender on the ground.

_Run. They've spotted us. Azula's coming towards you!_ With that an earth pillar slammed to the door's handle from the inside. _Get back to the ground level and join us._

_Toph…_ She knitted her eyebrows as the words disappeared. _Bad news._

"What was that?" Zuko asked still glaring at the writing's previous spot.

"A friend of mine…" She smiled but she was quickly on her feet as hard knocks sounded on the door.

"Zuko!" Azula shouted on a fake worried tone. "Zuko, open the door! Uncle has escaped!"

Katara frowned hardly as she looked back at the hesitating prince. She stepped next to him with a serious face and she said on a low voice. "Zuko, it is time for you to decide…" She reached out her hand for him to accept. "Are you coming with me?"

* * *

"Zuko!" Azula shouted for at least the fifth time as she grabbed the doorknob finding it unable to move. Her eyes narrowed as she turned to her friends and the Dai Lee members then continued on a commanding tone. "The door is blocked. Open it!" She snapped and finally her gaze stopped on Ty Lee. 

The girl made a nervous smile. "Maybe he's training…"

The princess narrowed her eyes even more at her. "And maybe he's remembered what happened with him and decided to continue his original plans!" She nearly never let her anger control her but this time… when everything seemed to be perfect she let him escape!

A loud crashing voice showed that the guards opened the door. "The door is opened, princess."

"Finally." She said and went inside with the others following her.

The room was empty. The bed untouched, the drawers opened. A guard brought a blood-stained towel from the bathroom. Then Azula's eyes wandered to the windows. She hurried there and looked out but he was nowhere in sight. She frowned as she turned back to the room.

The door was blocked from the inside by a stone pillar - she could easily find that out. _This means earthbenders helped him._ The princess narrowed her eyes as she slowly gazed at the Dai Lee guards…

* * *

When Zuko's lips curled into a smile she knew how he chose. Azula's voice still shouted from outside. 

Katara looked around. "So where can we get out of here?" They were in the royal chambers… the Earth King must have had an emergency escape route. "Another door? A secret tunnel?" As she said this her thoughts wandered back to another 'secret tunnel' and a light blush came to her face as she wondered what could have happened if she had been there with a very someone she was just looking at…

"I don't know of any…" He said as he rubbed his neck. "But I can offer you a window." He waved at it then hurried there.

He already climbed outside while she just looked down from the fifth floor's window and straightened up with a dumbfounded look on her face. He made a slight frown. "Are you afraid of height?"

She scowled at him as she answered. "No, I'm just afraid of roofs!"

He smiled lightly and this time he offered her his hand. "I've trusted your words. It is your turn to trust me."

She looked at him then upwards with a sigh as she caught his hand and climbed out next to him.

"It's gonna be alright as long as you don't look down."

And for the reflex of doing what she was told not to… she looked down. As she saw her feet ended almost over the edge of the windowsill she quickly turned away and hardened her grip on his hand. "Oh, Spirits…"

"I told you not to look down…" He said with disapproval.

She knitted her eyebrows angrily. "I wouldn't have if you hadn't spoken about it!" She snapped but to her surprise he only started smiling as they started to move.

"You know it's funny…" He started and she hemmed as she found nothing funny at the situation but didn't interrupt him. "When I was a kid I was not simply afraid but terrified of height." He looked back at her as he stopped. "But I guess I grew out of it. It's interesting how people can change…"

She raised her eyebrows at his comment after he turned around to look where to go from here. She cleared her throat before she asked. "Now where?"

His eyes wandered behind them to an upper roof and as his eyes caught sight of a giant tree's branches very close to it. He pointed upwards signing they were going in that direction. They stood next to the wall and let go of her hand before he climbed up then turned back to her offering his hand again.

She narrowed her eyes. "I can do it myself, thank you." She said with a light hurt in her voice. She grabbed the roof's edge and pulled herself up using her legs. She made a smirk with crossed arms after she stood up.

He nodded and waved towards one of the tree branches. "That way…" He said looking back at her.

She made a nod and started to make step but a roof tile under her feet decided to slip away from its original place right in that moment… as her body slipped off the roof she made a scream.

But fortunately her fall ended quickly as a hand grabbed her wrist and in a blink of an eye she was brought to the prince's chest while he held her securely with his arms around her waist.

Her hands clenched his shirt as her eyes were still rounded with shock. She took deep breaths as she slowly calmed down looking straight in his worried eyes.

She let go of his shirt as her fear flew away and rested her hands on his chest when she finally spoke. "I'm fine now." She said but held their eye contact.

The worry left his face and it was replaced by another feeling she couldn't quite recognize. Even his eyes seemed to smile as he answered with a calm whisper. "I know…" He said leaving his arms where they were still holding her close.

He didn't know what happened between this girl and himself… but a feeling inside told him he was meant to hold her like this, right now. That blue eyes of hers called for him… like the sirens' song that led sailors drown in the blue depths.

She made a slight smile as she felt through his shirt his fastening heartbeat and knew well that her own wasn't slower either.

Their eyes held into each other and they weren't sure which one of them started but they slowly leaned closer… and closer…

But in the last moment her eyes widened as an earth boulder floated up right behind him. He didn't even have time to look back before it hit them fully and shoved them off the roof.

He still didn't let go of her as they fell towards the ground. There was nothing he could grab in their way and he decided that if the only thing he could do is to try and save her from the fall, then so be it…

Her eyes caught every detail around her. The palace's wall, the courtyard below them… the determined look on his face as he closed his eyes and hardened his muscles waiting for the impact. While her only thought was that he was lucky that he could see the sky instead of the nearing floor…

But when she felt water's presence her hands and mind almost worked on their own. From somewhere out of the yard several barrels exploded on a corridor and water raced towards the spot they were going to 'land'.

She bit her lower lip hard as the water finally reached underneath them and formed a perfect sphere they slammed into. His eyes opened round and bubbles ran through his mouth before he clenched it shut. As they finally slowed down he let go of her waist so she could bend properly.

She waved one last time making the sphere open and she stood on the ground at once as the water circled them. He was on his knees and coughed hardly as he forced the water out of his lungs.

The water turned into an octopus around them as she faced their attackers. Seven Dai Lee guards awaited them and another three neared towards them from a corridor.

Zuko also got to his feet and took his stance as he looked around.

The guards raised boulders in the air.

Katara and Zuko stood back to back when the last three guards ran in.

"Stop!" Yelled one of the newcomers and every eye wandered around the young voice's owner. If Zuko had been able to remember he could have recognized the guard by the name of 'Zen', who was knocked out by him when he tried to free his uncle. "We've got orders from a higher place…" He said while the other guards looked at each other then slowly back at him.

The boulders fell back to the ground. The water and firebender both stared at the guard who spoke and he removed his hat - revealing light brown hair and dark eyes - when he turned to them. Zen brought his gaze on the fire prince's face searching for any kind of realization and frowned as he found none. "You don't seem to remember me…" He started and only gained raised eyebrows from the duo. "You've spared me before and I'm about to return the favor."

Zuko only frowned at him and Katara looked from one to the other obviously trying to figure out what could have happened.

"Also, I'm delivering a message." Zen paused and waved to the other guards who relaxed in their stance. "Long Feng sends his gratitude… and his regret to you, Prince Zuko."

The prince raised his eyebrows. "Long who…?" He didn't quite know if he should be honored or happy or ashamed or… He made a scowl. "And why would I need his _regret_?" He asked. From the bottom of his soul he hated even the word 'regret'… mostly unconsciously ever since he had his scar.

The guard tried not to look to embarrassed. He didn't want to anger anyone… he just brought a message. "For the process Azula used against you."

Zuko opened his mouth but before he'd said anything Katara put a hand on his arm as she stepped next to him. "Are we free to leave?"

Zen started smiling and made a nod towards them as he finally recognized the blue eyed beauty then he spoke again. "And tell the Earth King that his throne will soon be ready for him to return."

She let the water fell to the ground and opened her mouth to answer diplomatically, but for both her and Zuko's shock the earth suddenly slipped them inside – under the yard – and right into the tunnel where the blind bandit waited for them.

* * *

Zuko jumped in his fighting stance as soon as he reached the ground while Katara casually stood up and dusted off her red skirt. "You know, I thought being the best earthbender on Earth would require more accuracy when you 'lift' people up or down." 

Toph crossed her arms with a frown. "When your friend just surrenders to the Dai Lee, one can't think about pleasure but haste!" She snapped while Zuko relaxed as he saw they weren't attacked this time.

"They let us go." Katara answered and as the other girl only 'glared' with confusion she waved towards the prince. "It seems Zuko had a good influence on the Dai Lee. The Earth King can return soon…"

Toph hemmed as an answer and turned to Zuko. He only saw this time the girl's shady pale-green eyes.

He turned back to Katara. "Would you finally tell me what's going on here?" He asked rather annoyed. "Who is this Long Feng? And why did he send his 'regret' for the process? What process?!"

The waterbender made an apologetic look as she wanted to answer when a fourth person's voice filled the area. "Zuko!"

Iroh came from Toph's side of the underground tunnel and he was in a hurry – despite his injuries – but smiled as his nephew was alright.

Zuko's eyes rounded and Toph suddenly held out her arm stopping the old man before he could go to the prince. Iroh looked at the blind girl confused but she spoke almost immediately. "He's afraid of you."

Both Iroh and Katara looked with disbelief but they understood as they turned to the prince.

"I am not afraid!" Zuko snapped and watched the old man with narrow eyes. His fists clenched, his muscles tensed and he raised his hands into a defending stance. "Just come!"

Iroh's mouth stayed open. Katara frowned at him. "Zuko, what are you doing? He's your…"

"I perfectly know who he is!" His face darkened as he glared at the old man. "Why? Why have you done that?!" His hands burst out with flames.

"What…?" The waterbender started and he glared at her.

"My face! It hadn't always been like that!" He yelled then turned back to Iroh. "Why?!"

The old general's face was hurt and sad at the same time. "Zuko… how can you believe that I've done it?"

The prince frowned at his sincere voice but didn't erase the flames until Katara put a hand on his shoulder. "It was not him…"

Zuko looked at her. "But I remember it… it's the only memory I had!"

She slightly shook her head keeping her sad look on him. "It's fake." The boy frowned at her again but didn't say a word.

After a moment of silence Toph spoke. "All right… I guess Iroh and I will start to 'dig' back towards the camp while you two can talk." She turned on her heel and pulled at the old man's arm making him walk. "Just yell when you're done and I'll close the tunnel's end…" She waved with her hand. "You don't even need to yell. I'll feel it!"

As the two disappeared silence fell over the tunnel…

* * *

Zuko watched her. He waited for answers. This was wrong… he should have found things out himself. But this girl…

Katara's face was focused as she brought her thoughts together. She knew that he'd forgotten many, but this… She narrowed her eyes. _Azula went too far…_ She looked up at him to see his intense eyes filled with confusion, mistrust but most of all: hurt. He thought she betrayed him with bringing him here… perhaps he was right. The real Zuko didn't choose them.

She made a sigh before she finally spoke. "You don't remember because of the same thing Long Feng sent his regret for… Azula's brainwashed you."

"But why would she…?" He started then suddenly brought a hand to his forehead as some other memory came to his mind.

_Azula sat next to him when he woke up then put a hand on his shoulder as she spoke with a worried face. "It's gonna be alright Zuko…"_

Then the image changed to a sooner one…_ This time Azula was much younger and she stood at the doorway of his room. "Dad's going to kill you…" She looked at him with an evil smile. "Really… he __is__."_

This all happened in a second and when he opened his eyes he started to believe the girl's words.

She stepped closer to him when his face winced as he closed his eyes. She waited till he looked at her again and then answered his half question. "Because you wanted to free your uncle from the prison and leave." He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "The cuts on your hands and also that bruise that meant your bending was taken…" He looked at his hands then slowly clenched his fingers. "You've gained them that time. Two days ago."

_The two weeks was truly a lie… _"So, this…" He raised his hand to the left hand to his scar and slightly brushed it with his fingers but quickly broke the contact. "This was not…?"

"Your uncle has nothing to do with it." She said then looked up at him again. He didn't have to say anything. The question was on his face. _Then who did it?_ She hated to be the one who had to tell him… but obviously she was the only one who could. She looked away as she spoke. "It was your father…"

His eyes rounded. _"Dad's going to kill you…"_ He leaned backwards to the wall of the tunnel and slowly slumped down into a sitting position. _"Really… he is."_ He looked up at her. "How do you know?"

Katara sat down facing him. "You've told me."

"I thought we were enemies…"

"We were." She said looking away.

"Then why?" He asked on a low voice.

She looked back at him. "We had something in common…"

His eyes met hers the way it did back at the roof. They both remained silent when her gaze slowly wandered to the left side of his face. She slowly lifted a hand towards his scar…

But he caught her wrist and slightly turned his head away. "Don't…" He whispered then continued as he made a frown. "I don't want you to touch it. It's ugly, disgusting and hateful!" He closed his eyes. "Even I don't want to…"

He couldn't say anymore as she leaned close to him and placed a light kiss on his scarred eyelid. He slowly opened his eyes unsure if it was real or not while she smiled softly at him. "Since you've told me…" She started. "I wished I'd met you sooner… so that I could have helped you somehow." She paused for a moment then made a reassuring smile at him. "But then I realized you never needed it." His grip around her wrist loosened slowly and she could finally stroke the left side of his face. "This is the sign of loyalty and bravery, that you've dared to stand out for what you thought was right. No matter what others want you to think: you're strong."

When she drew her hand away did he realize he held his breath back. He was not simply surprised… he was amazed by this girl. She was beautiful, wild and tender at the same time… His lips curled into a smile. She was truly like the ocean: dangerous in storms but still breathtakingly amazing all the time. _Waterbender…_

She stood up as he made a smile. His eyes didn't show doubt anymore. She reached out her arm for him to help him stand up before she said. "I promise I'll help you gain your memories back." He made a light nod as an answer and ignored the voice in his head that told him not to let go of her hand just yet…

Katara smiled up at him. "I guess we can go after the others now…"

* * *

_A/N: Guess what? I've found out how to use rulers... (Great, it took you only seventeen updates to figure __that out...) _

_Do you like it so far? It's going to end soon! ;)_

_Oh, and leave me reviews! Thanks:)_


	5. Ch4 The Collapse of a Fake Mind

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.**  
**

**Shady Memories**

The Collapse of a Fake Mind

"How could he believe it was me?" Iroh asked. The hurt in his voice filled the air of the tunnel.

The blind bender widened the tunnel with stomping on the ground before speaking to him. "He was brainwashed. That can be very confusing… don't blame yourself, it's not worth it."

"Azula went too far this time!"

Toph narrowed her eyes. "Way too far."

The old man looked at the girl with concern. "How is the young avatar?"

This time she didn't turn to him as she spoke. "He's over the worst…" Her usually strong voice seemed distant and his eye caught sight of a single tear on her cheek before she whipped it away.

"I am sorry."

"You definitely don't need to apologize." She said then shrugged. "Well, your nephew could… but still it's Azula's fault." She darkened her face. "Just hers." She said then slammed her fists to the stone wall and the tunnel became longer then any time before.

As she finished they walked in silence for a while before he looked backwards then at her again. "Are they coming now?"

She stopped for a while and closed her eyes. "No… they've just sat down and…" She suddenly stopped both walking and speaking then raised her eyebrows with surprise. She turned back her head. "Wow…" _Nice Sugar Queen…_

"What is it? Are they attacked?" He asked quickly but when the girl made a smirk he relaxed.

"No, they're all right." She turned back and started walking again. "More than alright..." She said and made a wave for Iroh to follow her again. "And they're coming now."

As the two slowly followed them she could finally collapse the tunnel's end from under the palace. In the meantime they got closer and closer to their destination. Toph didn't say but she was glad it's gonna be over soon. Keeping this tunnel with bending and collapsing it without disturbing the surface was like holding a giant sinking library…

She stomped again and finally they could feel the breeze of fresh air. That and something else… She licked her lips as she smelled food.

"Come on, you'll get better if you eat this!" Sokka's voice and the growl of the avatar's bison filled the area. "You see? Even Appa agrees with me! Just open your mouth and try it!"

The young avatar sat leaning to a rock as he shook his head. "I'm a monk. I don't eat meat!"

Sokka groaned. "You're an _injured_ monk… that counts as an exception!" When Toph stepped out of the tunnel he turned his head towards her while he was still kneeling next to Aang with a bowl in his hands. "Toph, tell him to let the other three benders inside him eat!" He brought the chopsticks closer to his face but Aang just turned away. The water tribe boy clenched his teeth. "Damn! If I was your father you'd be quite in trouble right now!"

"Avatar Aang…" Sounded Iroh's voice and he made a nod towards them as he came into view.

Aang made a smile. "General Iroh…" He grabbed his staff and stood up with shifting his weight on it.

The old man frowned sadly. The fact that the young boy had to use his staff to walk… Azula's hit was critical without a doubt.

"Where's Katara?" Sokka asked as he peeked in the tunnel behind them. He looked back at Aang. "You said they're coming together…"

Toph made a slight smile. Aang already knew how to read from the earth's vibrations if he focused hard… and that meant he must have known why Katara's behind and not alone.

"Well, you know Sokka she's coming but not… quite on her own." The avatar rubbed his neck but as he did so more weight fell on his back and his face winced.

The earth rumbled as the blind girl bended two stone pillars under his arms and shoulders while she looked at him with narrow eyes. "And what do you think you're doing? Katara told you to rest." She stomped again this time creating a full stone chair under him. "So as I did Twinkle Toes."

The avatar made a pout but when she stomped again angrily it slowly changed to a smirk.

When the last two figures stepped out of the tunnel the only one who looked there made a yell. Sokka grabbed his boomerang and launched it immediately at the banished prince then started to run towards him.

Zuko leaned away easily and took his stance as the boy ran towards him.

"Sokka, don't!" Katara yelled but it didn't stop the angered warrior.

As he heard the whizzing sound Zuko leaned away again from the returning boomerang and slightly raised his eyebrows wondering how he knew it was coming back...

When Sokka was only a few meters away from him Katara opened her waterskin and Toph raised one of her feet but to their surprise the water tribe boy was finally stopped by a huge white-furred leg.

The avatar's sky bison stepped in front of Zuko and groaned at Sokka whose mouth stayed open. "Appa what are you doing?! He's the bad guy!"

"No, he's not!" Snapped Katara and started with a rant what happened and why Zuko was there.

"What did just happen?" Asked Aang. He and Toph both 'glared' with surprise while Iroh made a smile next to them then looked at his nephew. "Have you ever wondered how your bison broke free from under Lake Laogai…?"

The avatar raised his eyebrows. "Did he…?"

_Though he first wanted to capture it… _Iroh made a slight smile then nodded while he watched his nephew with the others.

Zuko only glared at the huge bison as it turned its head towards him then slowly raised a hand to its nose. Appa sniffed at him then lowered its head a bit so he could stroke it. He smiled lightly. "Appa right?" The bison groaned as a yes and he hesitantly gave a pat on its head slightly surprising that it let him do so. "Good boy…"

Sokka murmured under his breath as he stumbled back to where he left the bowl of food while Katara followed him remaining silent. She stopped next to Iroh and looked back at the prince as the old man's face was filled with a mix of sadness, happiness and regret at the same time.

"You know…" He started when Appa nuzzled its head to Zuko making him fell on his rear, but instead of a dark look he started laughing. "I haven't seen him like this for a very long time."

Katara made a sad smile. "So he would be like this if his past had been easier."

The retired general made one last sigh before turning to her. "You will make him remember, right?"

She didn't say anything as her eyes remained on the smiling Zuko. She only made a nod.

* * *

"Sorry." Toph said as she bended cuffs around the sitting Zuko's wrists. 

He moved his hands uncomfortably with a pout. "Are you sure _this_ is necessary?"

"Absolutely…" Sokka made a nod. "Last time this made our friend attack Aang."

The avatar made a sad frown as he remembered what happened with Jet. They didn't want it to happen again.

Katara stayed with Iroh in their camp as Zuko didn't want him to be around… If he didn't react to the 'brainwashed-zombie-activating-sentence' it would be up to her to bring his memories back.

"So…" The water tribe boy started. "Can you move?"

Zuko sighed and shifted in his stone-chair thing. His shoulders and fingers moved a bit but his lower arms and legs were held in place. "I guess no."

"Great…" Said Sokka then a smile spread across his face. "Now who wants to flick him in the nose?"

Zuko's face darkened and steam started to come out of his nostrils.

"Sokka!" Aang frowned at him while Toph giggled to herself.

"Come on… admit you'd like it!" The water boy spoke again.

"If you do that…" The blind bandit said after her chuckles died out. "I'll let him go and see how _he _flicks_ you_ in the nose with his fist."

This time the prince made a smirk. _Just do it… make my day._

"Party-poopers…" Sokka murmured and crossed his arms then turned to Zuko, now seriously. "Zuko, the Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai!" He said quickly with his boomerang in his hand.

Zuko blinked. "I don't feel the urge to do _anything…_ Are you sure this works at all?"

Aang frowned and limped where Sokka was. "You're saying it wrong… and left out the title." He leaned eye-leveled with his setting form and said on a monotone tone. "Prince Zuko, the Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai."

Zuko looked at his left hand, then the right then back at them as he shook his head. Nothing.

Sokka rubbed his chin. "Perhaps if it works for Azula it must be a girl's voice."

"Or perhaps the name's wrong…" Aang popped in. "Azula used to call him…"

He didn't have time to finish when Toph stepped in front of the prince with a wide grin. "Zuzu, the Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai!"

"Don't call me that!" He snapped and frowned angrily but it only made her giggle again.

"So it doesn't work…" Toph said finally and removed the cuffs from him.

"I guess they forgot to mention this to Azula." Aang spoke.

_Or…_ Sokka knitted his eyebrows as Katara approached them. _Perhaps she changed it…_

"Did something happen?" Asked Katara.

"No. It's your turn." Aang said and he started to walk back to the camp with Sokka's help.

Toph stood in her place with a forming smirk on her face and slowly turned her head from Katara to Zuko then back.

The older girl raised an eyebrow. "Toph, would you mind…?" She started and meant that the blind girl could have given them privacy.

The blind earthbending master's grin spread across her face. "Not at all. He's all yours…" She turned on her heel and gave a punch to the waterbender's arm before she left. "Nice catch Sugar Queen."

Katara's face turned red as she watched how Toph disappeared then slowly turned back to the prince with a light laugh. "I have no idea what she's talking about." She turned her attention on her red skirt as she sat down instead of Zuko who only smiled but remained silent.

She cleared her throat as she turned to him again. "So…" She brought some water to her hands. "I've only done this once but I'll tell you how it went, all right?"

He made a nod and listened to her. "The key of remembering was a painful but very important memory last time." She made a frown. "Though your real memories are beyond our reach I think that fake one could work with your uncle."

He frowned at the thought as he looked in her eyes again. "Are you sure it won't cause even more trouble?"

"I don't think so…" She said then slowly lifted her hands towards him. "The only question is what will happen to those memories you've gained after this fake one was created…"

"Wait." Zuko raised an eyebrow. "So I might forget everything that just happened?"

Katara lowered her hands. "You might." She said then lifted them again. "But what are those compared to your whole life?"

"Perhaps nothing…" He said slowly but caught her wrists as they got close to his face and the water left them. "Perhaps everything."

As she looked at him with wide eyes a sudden headache struck him as he heard his own voice from the back of his head. _"I'll save you from the pirates."_

He let go of her hands and put his own to his head.

She frowned and leaned closer to him to put a hand on his arm. "It must be done… the memories are haunting you. Please, let me…"

"All right." He said as he slowly removed his hands. "But first let me tell you what's on my mind." He peeked away as he continued. "What I think…" When he looked back at her there was a light blush on his cheeks. "About you."

Her eyes rounded slightly as his eyes locked with hers again. "Because if I don't say it now, maybe I can never tell it…" He paused for a moment as he brought his thought together. "I know I don't remember what happened between us and that no one can get know of someone twice, but I know the circumstances were not like this before and… I just wanted you to know…" His hand slowly touched hers on the ground but she didn't want to look away from his golden glance. "That you are the most kind and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen Katara…" he said and her cheeks went red as he slowly leaned closer. "And I can only be grateful for how things turned out because I'm here now… with you."

He lifted his other hand to her blushing face and they closed their eyes to lean in for a kiss.

But before their lips could connect her eyes opened. _I can't do this…_ She frowned sadly as she put her fingers to his lips to stop him. _He wouldn't want to do it if he remembered… _

When he opened his eyes she could see hurt in them. "I am sorry…" She made an apologetic look as she continued. "But I can't let you do something that you'd regret later."

He frowned and turned his head away. "And who said I'd regret it…?" He murmured.

She made a smile as he sulked to himself then quickly pulled him closer holding the back of his neck as she put her forehead to his. "I promise if you remember and still want to, I won't stop you." She whispered and widened her smile as his face turned to a crimson colour. "All right?" She let go of his neck.

"R-right…" He said looking away.

Her smile stayed on her lips as she brought her hands to the side of his head. "Try to focus on that memory."

He closed his eyes as the water started to glow.

He saw Iroh's angered face. This time he could see that the old man's mouth moved… but he couldn't hear his voice. Then his hands burst out with flames and he didn't see his uncle's face anymore… and the fire marred into his flesh.

He cried out and broke away from her hands as he tried to cover his face. He was gasping for air when she reached out for him. "Zuko calm down! It's not real!"

He still held his scarred eye as he hissed through gritted teeth. "It freaking felt real!" His voice was shaking and when she looked at him she could see his right eye shed tears.

Katara bit her lower lip but couldn't stop her own tears silently crossing her cheeks…

As his breathing slowly returned to normal and opened his eyes he saw her tears as he sat up. "Katara…"

He couldn't finish as she shook her head then hugged him tightly. "I am sorry…" She repeated this single sentence clenching his shirt.

As the girl cried on his chest hugging him he found himself hugging her back. "I'm fine now…" He stroked her hair as she calmed down. "It's not your fault…"

After a while she made one last sniff as she pulled away and dried her eyes. "Perhaps we should wait instead. I don't want you to…"

"No." He said and frowned determinedly. "I want to try it again." She looked at him with round eyes and shook her head but he caught her hand to stop her. "I've seen something I couldn't realize before." He squeezed her hand. "You said you'd wanted to help… then do it. Be strong for me."

Her lips trembled lightly but she nodded and bended the water.

He closed his eyes again. He concentrated on Iroh's face with the hardest frown he ever made and finally he heard his voice from the distance. _"…I'll unleash it to you tenfold, Zhao! Let it go!" _Then flames invaded his vision again and the pain came. This time he clenched his teeth and fists but let Katara's healing ease his pain without jerking away. He groaned and took deep breaths as he opened his eyes. He made a painful laugh when he looked up at her again. "He was not talking to me…" She raised an eyebrow. "Uncle… he was talking to Zhao. It's really fake!" He looked upwards and made a relieved smile as a great weight seemed to left him.

"Do you…" She slowly squeezed his hand. "Do you remember something else?"

The smile faded from his face as he turned back to her and sadly shook his head.

Katara furrowed her eyebrows. "Maybe we should try another memory… this one is too painful…"

"Not as painful as the real one was." Their eyes widened and they jumped up as the voice of Princess Azula reached them. She stood far from them at the edge of the trees and watched them with narrow eyes before looking straight in the waterbender's eyes. "You should have heard him scream then…"

Katara shivered and her stomach clenched from the tone of her voice. Azula hated Zuko and from now on she didn't even try to hide it.

He clenched his fists as he looked at her. "Azula, you're sick." He said narrowing his eyes. "I can only pity you…"

The princess' eyebrows snapped together when she peeked at him from the corner of her eyes. Then she slowly brushed her - since their last encounter – damaged hair locking her eyes with Katara. "I just hate to loose." She said then turned her full attention towards her brother. "And you…" Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You stubborn fool! After I've promised you everything… after I've redeemed you, you still turned against me! Just to run away with these pitiful peasants _and _uncle…"

Katara slowly brought her hand to her waterskin when the princess made an evil smile. She decided that Azula only tried to gain time… the fact that Toph hadn't appear yet meant that the others must have been under attack. Last time she almost win against her, and now Zuko is on her side… nothing could happen.

"But this time…" Azula's said coldly to him. "I'll make sure that the memory of you killing them will haunt you forever!" Katara opened the waterskin but Azula only smiled more as it caught her attention and she locked her golden eyes with her brother's. "Prince Zuko, the Fire Lord has invited you to New Ozai."

Zuko's pupils widened. "And I gladly accept his invitation." He said on a monotone tone.

"Wha…?" Katara whirled around to face him and her water circled her like a shield against his fire. But she didn't expect what happened next: instead of flaming his fists up he simply reached through the water and hit her in the arms the way Ty Lee did.

The water splashed to the ground. Her eyes rounded as she stumbled backwards… away from him. "Zuko, don't!"

He easily caught one of her wrists and when she looked up at him his eyes were distant even when his sister spoke again. "Kill the waterbender!"

As his other hand reached for her neck she tried to squirm away but only ended up pinned to a tree. When her feet slowly left the ground and only her tiptoes were in contact she cried out. "You're stronger than this!" Her hands clenched around his wrist that held her. "Fight against it!"

Azula let out an evil chuckle. "It's no use!" She smirked. "Only his grip is strong around your neck! He is weak…"

His eyebrows shook a bit as she spoke and Katara saw a slight change on his expressionless face but just as quick as it came it disappeared. Panic overran her when her toes left the ground. "Zuko…" She choked out and brought her hand from his wrist slowly to the left side of his face. "Please… remember!"

Suddenly another face flashed in his closed-out mind. A face that was alike Azula's and his own.

"_Zuko my love, remember this…" His mother's eyes bore into his. "No matter how things may seem to change, never forget who you are!"_

His eyes cleared and he dropped her immediately. He fell on his knees holding his head as his memories flooded him mind…

_Your cousin, Lu Ten did not survive the battle… No one knows where she is. Oh, and last night, grandpa passed away… Let me in!... Rise and fight Prince Zuko! - I'm not fighting you… Banished… Until you bring back the avatar… About this age…? Master of all four elements?… Go, jump in the river! … You've lied to me! - Like I've never done that before… Zuko, I can help… It was your face…_

_The walls of the crystal catacombs seemed to close around him as he turned back to his uncle who got free from the green crystals grasp and waited. "I won't chase the avatar anymore…" Iroh's face lit up for a moment but slowly changed into an understanding frown as he went on. "But I won't join him either. Just as you said…" The prince looked up at his uncle. "I'll follow my own path."_

_The prison cell… Azula… the Dai Lee…_He made one last growl as his mind reached the brainwash then the world completely darkened around him.

* * *

Katara fell to the ground gasping for air. She watched as his face winced while he held his head… then watched with wide eyes when Azula came closer. 

The princess glared at her brother with pure hatred. "I can't believe you're unable to be used even now…" She hissed as one of her hands burst out in blue flames. "This time, there is no mercy." She lifted her arm up to hit the defenseless prince but she was pushed hard in the ribs.

Katara's blue eyes reflected all her might as she stood straight between the two siblings. "Leave him alone!"

Azula's frown slowly turned to a smirk. "You're right… first I should send those to the spirit world who he got attached to." With that she stood in her stance.

The waterbender's face turned stern. She had nothing in stock for a situation like this. Her bending gone… her allies far… but she couldn't let her win. She couldn't let Azula get to Aang… Her eyes wandered to the prince when he fell to the ground. She couldn't let her kill Zuko. She needed to gain time…

"Wait!" She lifted a hand towards Azula. The princess stopped her movement as she looked at her but didn't say anything. "Can I at least have… a last wish?"

Azula relaxed in her stance. "Peasants usually don't have a choice…" She made a smile. "But just to show you how generous I am… go on."

Katara frowned at the title but didn't let her words get to her. "Let the others go."

The princess made a laugh. "That should be their dying wish, peasant…" She narrowed her eyes. "I won't throw away an occasion like this just because you're asking me to…"

"Then…" She peeked at the lying prince. "Then at least let Zuko go…"

"Well, well…" Azula's lips curled into a smile. "Zuzu got this close to you?" She lifted her fingers. "Then it's truly going to hurt him to see you down…" When her arms started to move Katara yelled.

"Why are you doing this?!" The princess stopped in her stance. "I know why you're chasing us but why do you hate _him_ this much? He's your brother! Doesn't it mean anything?"

"No…" Azula started. "It means everything." She said coldly then made her lightning move and didn't stop when the waterbender tried to keep her talking. When she finished her move Katara closed her eyes.

Before the lightning flew from her hand the earth shook underneath her and it charged towards the sky. Then the ground suddenly whirled around her covering her from toe to neck and she couldn't even breathe properly let alone move.

"Toph!" Katara snapped her head to the side as relief came over her.

The blind bandit stood at the edge of the forest with one of her arms lifted while the other hung unusually from her shoulder. She scowled at the almost buried princess with her sightless gaze and slowly started to close her palm into a fist… as she did so the earth slowly moved upwards from her neck.

Katara's eyes rounded at this and she looked back at her friend. "Toph…" Now she could see that a dagger pointed out of her loose arm and she was trembling in her stance.

Then a shadow descended upon them as the ten-ton bison landed next to them. "Toph, don't!" Yelled Aang as he airbended himself in front of her but he winced lightly as he got used to his staff again.

"I told you to stay there." Said the girl but didn't let her stance go.

"Toph, you can't do this…"

Her face darkened as she turned her head towards him. "Just give me one reason why I shouldn't." She said bringing her fingers closer – covering Azula's mouth. "She almost killed you, she almost killed Katara, she wanted to kill her own brother! Why shouldn't I just stop her right here, right now?!" She shouted and wanted to clench her fist but he caught her hand and her fingers only grasped his.

"Because you're not like her." Her lips tightly trembled as she loosened her grip on his hand. "You wouldn't kill a human being."

She didn't know if her tears started to fall before or after he hugged her… it didn't matter. He was right. Azula was human even if in a very twisted way. "I'm sorry Aang…" She hugged him back with her good arm and she slowly whispered. "Thank you…"

The avatar made a light smile. "It's Ok…" He slowly pulled away from her as she whipped her eyes. "It is time to go."

* * *

The avatar's bison flew across the sky bringing the small group far away from Ba Sing Sei to safety… 

"I can't believe you can't heal in such a situation…" Murmured Sokka into Appa's saddle while he was laying on his stomach unmoving. He got the worse side of Ty Lee.

"Don't _you_ complain Snoozeles…" Said Toph with narrow eyes while Katara bandaged her wound. Mai's dagger cut deep in her arm… it even needed to be snitched together.

"I was speaking in your name too…" Said the first as his sister slowly frowned.

"There is just one thing I don't understand…" Katara said when she lowered her hands from Toph's finished bandage. "How didn't you feel them coming, Toph?"

The blind girl's eyes rounded for a moment and she quickly brought her gaze away while her cheeks turned to a light pink colour. "I… was distracted." She said.

In the meantime the avatar lowered his head as he sat on Appa's neck and peeked towards them as he spoke. "She was sitting on Appa with me…"

The waterbender raised her eyebrows but slowly put together Aang's directly looking away and Toph's light blush.

Sokka grinned into the saddle. "You should have seen them… they were so cute!"

"We were only talking!" Toph kicked Sokka's leg with a frown but he still didn't feel a thing so he continued to grin to himself.

That was the time when a painful moan sounded from the saddle's back where the Dragon of the West leaned above his nephew but this time looking back to them. "He's waking up."

* * *

"… up." 

"Z…ko?"

He heard voices as his consciousness slowly returned.

"…s he okay?"

"Shh… don't be so loud!"

"Look who's talking…" Sounded a distant answer.

His eyelids were heavy as never before. When he slowly opened his eyes his vision was filled with faces but particularly stayed on one. "Uncle…?"

The old man made a hopeful smile. "Zuko, do you remember…?"

"Of getting here?" He asked as he sat up and looked around rubbing his forehead. "No…" As he saw the ground over the saddle he quickly brought his gaze back. _Gods, we're high…_ When Iroh and Katara looked at each other the prince looked at the avatar who slowly shifted in his place unsure what will happen next… "You okay?"

Aang straightened his back a bit surprised. "Yeah…" He made a shrug. "Mostly."

"We… brought you on Appa after you've passed out." Katara said and she looked at him – in his opinion – strangely. He could have sworn there was more than worry on her face…

His eyes caught sight of her new hair and her red dress. And the fact that she looked good in it… Something inside him moved but he didn't even let himself make a smile when he turned to his uncle. "Passed out?"

Iroh made a frown. "Zuko, Azula's brainwashed you…"

"That part I remember…" He popped in.

"…that was three days ago." The old man finished.

"What…?" The prince raised an eyebrow. "And what happened since then?"

Katara's heart sunk. As she heard him her face turned sad that was recognized by Iroh but not his nephew. She slowly turned away from them.

The old man watched as the waterbender stood up and went to sit on the bison's neck before her turned back to his nephew. "They have returned…"

Katara watched the sky as a single tear fell from her eye. _I should have let him kiss me…_ She sniffed once as a hand fell on her shoulder. When she peeked back she saw Toph's light frown and she slowly turned back towards the moon. "I'm all right, Toph." She said to her but mostly to herself.

The blind girl turned her gaze away but left her hand where it was. "You're lying…"

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it... now only the epilogue is left. If you left me reviews I would be flattered:) 

Hehe... and who has seen the Naruto series? I put in a slight Toph - Gaara mix... I love them both! They are so cool! ;D


	6. Epilogue

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

**Shady Memories**

Epilogue

A yell and an explosion. That signed another failed attempt of creating lightning by the young firebender.

And every time it made him flew further. Or it just started to hurt more… he was not sure.

He let out a frustrated sigh and punched the ground once before he got to his feet again.

His uncle left before sunset telling him he shouldn't push himself… that lightning required inner peace, not only hard work.

"Zuko…" He tensed as the waterbender said his name from somewhere behind him. "I wanted to talk to you…"

He peeked at her standing form from the corner of his eye then continued practicing with another firebending move without turning to her. "Then talk." He said without interest in his voice.

Katara scowled at his back. He had no idea how much he hurt her with avoiding her since he woke up. And above all… Her waterskin opened and she sent a whip to the back of his head. She still had to give him what he deserved for his stupid plan.

As the whip snapped his head his flames grew and he finally turned to her with a darkened face. "What do you want?" He asked through gritted teeth.

The waterbender watched him with narrow eyes. "You owe me a fight!" She snapped at him but to her annoyance instead of attacking her he let his flames die out.

His face cleared and only a light frown stayed on it. "I don't want to fight with you."

She knitted her eyebrows. "Bad for you… because _I_ want to!" With that she sent an ice dagger towards him.

He didn't move a muscle as the ice flew only inches away from his face. "I won't fight you when you're angry…" Katara's scowl deepened and her water circled around her dangerously but it seemed to calm down when he went on. "With a good reason."

The girl's confusion showed on her face. "What?"

He made a sigh. "I did endanger you and the avatar…" When she opened her mouth he corrected himself. "Your friend, the avatar… but I believed that you could handle the situation. With the fact that he mastered three elements…"

She frowned at him again. "We could have handled Azula if you hadn't helped her!" Zuko started to shake his head. "I've held her but you…"

"You don't know Azula! She'd have hurt you!"

Blue eyes narrowed. "Rather me than Aang!" She snapped angrily.

He made a light frown as his expressions softened but she just scowled at him harder before she turned her head away. "Don't look at me like that…"

"Like what?"

She turned back. "Like you'd know… and you'd understand. But the truth is that you've never known and you'll Never understand!" Her eyes shined more with tears in their corners. "You've betrayed my trust and almost ruined everything!"

His eyes narrowed slightly. "You're speaking of betrayal…" He crossed his arms. "While I've never promised you anything."

"You're right…" Her eyes showed her sadness as she spoke. "You've never said it out." The tears slowly flow on her cheeks as she snapped her head away. "I was a fool to believe your eyes!"

His eyes rounded for a moment and he slowly reached for her but she made a frown without looking at him and started running away while the water circled around him and froze.

He melted the ice immediately but when he looked up again she already disappeared. "The second time you made her cry…" He murmured to himself and made a sigh. _At least the second you know of…_

"You should go after her you know…" Sounded the blind bandit's voice from the side.

He looked at the sitting girl with a light surprise. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to be right." She made a shrug.

He made a scowl. "She just froze me to the spot! That makes clear she wants me to stay away." He said then turned away from her standing in the lightning stance again.

Toph frowned at him as she whirled a boomerang in her hands. "You really know nothing about girls."

He took a deep breath uncaring what she said and moved his left arm… then the right… then shot his fingers out…

"Hey you! Give that back!" Yelled Sokka pointing at the blind girl but it was hard to be heard from the explosion that made Zuko slam to a tree with a cracking sound. "Oh-ow…" Said the water tribe boy and both he and Toph hurried to the prince who slipped to the ground rubbing his head. "Zuko…?"

"You alright?" Toph asked.

"We heard this cracking…" Started the other boy when the firebender lifted his hand without looking up, grabbing a broken tree branch.

Sokka made a smile then leaned downwards and lifted three fingers before his face. "How many fingers can you see…?"

Zuko made a growl still rubbing the back of his head. "Six."

The water boy looked at his hand then back. "Six?"

Toph crossed her arms. "No wonder. He got quite a hit…"

"_He got quite a hit…" _Zuko's eyes went wide as he held the sides of his head again. His memories… _Azula watched him sitting in the green sheeted royal bed. "You were out for more than two weeks."_ The passed three days… _Katara's smile as he held her… _It all came back.

He straightened his back with round eyes as he removed his hands. "How could I forget all this…?" He jumped up almost shoving the others away as he ran off.

Sokka raised an eyebrow as he watched how he disappeared. "Man… firebenders are crazy…"

"Who said they were not?" Toph asked waving his boomerang that he quickly picked out of her hand.

"No way! It's mine!" He yelled bringing it close to his chest. "Respect property!" The blind girl made a smirk and he clenched it harder with a frown. "No, you can't make a bracelet from it again!"

"Would you prefer an anklet?"

"Toph!!"

The girl's giggle rang through the forest when Sokka fumed away.

* * *

Katara kneeled at the riverbank covering her face as she cried. The white lemur was the only one who broke her loneliness and chirped next to her before crawling in her lap. 

The girl sniffed and embraced the little creature into a hug. "He doesn't remember, Momo…" She said desperately. "He doesn't and he doesn't even care…"

When she water whipped him and he turned to her angrily, he asked what did she want… and she couldn't tell him that all she wanted… all she wants now is to see his smile… to see that look in his eyes again… the things that seemed like they'd never happened at all.

_Was it all just a dream? _A tear fell from her eye when Momo nuzzled its head in her neck. "Why can't I forget if he could?" She looked at her reflection in the water."I feel like a stupid girl who still believes in fairy tales…" She turned to Momo again as she whipped her eyes. "What good could come out from the two of us anyway…?"

Momo hopped away from her as another figure appeared near them. "Perhaps nothing…" She immediately turned towards the voice's source with round eyes. She couldn't be sure it was him until he stepped out of the shadows. "Perhaps everything."

_Zuko… _She turned her head away from him as she whipped her eyes then asked with faked unconcern. "What do you want?"

The edge of his lips curled upwards for a moment before he finally spoke. "I came to thank you…" She slowly peeked back at him as he came closer. "Stopping me then was a very honorable thing to do…"

Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. _Could he mean…? _"Stop you when?"

He smirked at her back as she tensed. _Oh she knows very well… _"I thought from the two of us I had memory loss."

She slowly made a smile before her and finally turned to him with shiny eyes.

He knew she was about to say something that's why he spoke quickly before her. "But it was also quite stupid of you…" Her face darkened and her smile faded. _He just knows how to ruin things… the stupid firebender! _"…you've ruined quite a moment." He went on his smirk still on his face.

She crossed her arms and scowled. "You mean for myself?" She snapped turning away. "Don't flatter yourself… you're not that charming."

His face changed back to his originally stoic face from the tone she used when he stopped just a few meters away from her. "I meant for us." He said on a low voice.

She looked back at him with surprise and unsure why he avoided her gaze as he spoke again. "But… I definitely owe my other self." She raised her eyebrows but remained silent. "I don't think I could… express myself like I did then…"

"Well…" She started as she stood up and crossed her arms. "You'd better try." Only then did his confidence break and she smirked as his eyes turned round.

She walked to him and poked his chest making a chill ran down his spine. "Your _other_ self had no idea how much _this _self of yours was in trouble." His thoughts raced as he tried to read from her narrow eyes in vain. "You need to do a lot of things before I'd forgive…"

She was silenced as the prince's arms wrapped around her waist and her hands fell on his chest as he pulled her close.

She frowned up at him. "I just said… I'm still…" As he slowly leaned closer to her looking straight in her eyes she started to have problems finding the words she wanted to use. "…mad…" He stopped an inch away from her face and she blinked sometimes to break free from the intensity in his golden glance. "At you…"

He made a slight smile and slowly brought a hand to her face. "You'll forgive." He whispered. "Until then…" He slowly closed their distance. "You've promised me something…"

When their lips finally met his eyes bore into her round ones that slowly closed. She could feel him smiling when her arms slid around his neck and she deepened the kiss as her answer. _Once I've already forgiven you…_

* * *

And as for the others? Well… let's just say somebody brought his boomerang to his sleeping bag after Toph kept on grinning the rest of the night without _any _considerably good reason… 

The End

* * *

_A/N: So here it is! I'm really happy I've finally finished something. It's a really good feeling. ;) Maybe I'll write an extra if you wanted me to do so... _

_I wrote this story for a month and yet I've put it up almost in a week, so reviews are welcome every time of the year:) So if you liked it or you have anything to say, just write. I'm waiting..._

_And finally I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read this. My happiness relies on my readers' satisfaction:) Love you all!_


	7. Extra I: Aang

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

**Shady Memories**

Extra I

Rain poured from the night sky outside the cave of the gang's hiding place. The remaining fire danced vividly as a dark haired boy kneeled next to an occupied sleeping bag. He lightly shook the sleeping girl's shoulder. "Katara…" The girl murmured as her peaceful features turned to a frown. "Wake up."

The girl let out a moan and rubbed her eye as she slowly sat up. "What is it Zuko…?" She asked but when she looked up at the smiling prince she raised an eyebrow. "You're soaking wet."

"Oh…" His smiled faded as he looked upwards at the hair locks that fell before his eyes then let a hand through them shoving them back. "Yeah, but that doesn't matter…" He said then looked at her again. "I need to show you something."

She made a light frown with her still sleepy eyes. "Can't it wait till morning?"

Instead of answering he just shook his head and held her hand helping her stand up while she suppressed a yawn. "All right… I'm coming." She said as he pulled on her arm while looking at her with a smirk.

Neither of them realized as the avatar slowly opened his eyes…

When they were far enough from the cave he let go of her hand and waved. "All right, just stay there and watch this…"

Katara raised her eyebrow again. She could have sworn there was enthusiasm in his voice. _Enthusiastic, Zuko? _But in the next moment when he stood in his sister's usual stance she started to understand…

As the sparkles circled him in the way his arms moved her mouth opened. And as the darkness of the night broke by a lightning her eyes turned round. Because this thunder did not came from above.

The move that only a week before ended in huge explosions finally brought what he wanted… Zuko's lightning raced from his fingers towards the sky.

He took deep breaths as the rain slowly washed away the steam that left his fingertips and when he turned back to her the smile on her face meant almost more than the whole success.

He made a half smile. "No more turmoil…"

The young avatar stood behind a tree. _He did it… _His usual wide smile spread across his face as his firebending master made the lightning. Though why he showed it to her first he did not know… he knew that the prince and the waterbender were close since their union. They had a strong connection after what they went through together.

Aang made a step towards the two and was about to say something when something happened… something he did not quite expect.

Katara ran to the prince jumping in his neck almost making him fell and she laughed as he spun her around. Then when they stopped their eyes locked together and she caressed the firebender's cheek before placed a light kiss on his lips. "You've made it…"

When she hugged him Zuko lightly nuzzled his head to hers with a smile but it slowly faded as his eyes stopped on the third person near them.

The avatar stood slightly leaning on his staff as he watched them with a concerned face when the duo stopped. _Katara and Zuko… together? _When the prince's eyes opened he looked straight at him.

Since he let go of her in the caves… somehow he expected that once she'd truly find herself someone she'd accept. Someone she loved…

The prince's smile faded as he tensed in the hug.

Aang did not move. For a moment he only watched his scarred ex-enemy. _So she chose him… _But strangely above all things he thought he'd feel there was one thing that he could not deny. _Her laugh… his smile… _Aang finally let his lips curl into a half smile as he made a nod towards the prince. He had never seen them happier.

When Zuko tensed Katara pulled away looking at him. "Is something wrong?" She asked then turned where he looked before but the avatar was nowhere to be seen then.

"No…" He said as his smile slightly returned. "I'm just tired…"

"Then let's return." She made a smile and kissed him once more before they walked back hand in hand.

When they arrived back the fire already died out and the others were all in their places.

Zuko watched the back of the avatar's head for a while then brought his gaze back to the waterbender. And now he realized that even though they came from the rain she was completely dry. He made a frown at the girl. "How is that you look like you'd have stayed inside while I'm like… this?"

She cocked an eyebrow up. "A waterbender can make everything stay dry if she wants to…"

He raised up an eyebrow. "Then why didn't you do it for me too?"

She made a mischievous smile and stepped closer to him. "Because I like to see you in my own element…" She brought a finger to his chin stroking the side of his face. "It brings back some memories…" She whispered.

He made a half smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you trying to make me blush? You'd have to do more than this for _that…_" As she leaned her head to his chest hugging him back his smile slowly turned into a frown. _Brings back some memories?_ "When did you…?" As the girl made a light giggle he frowned harder looking straight at her. "Katara, when we were back in Ba Sing Se… you waited in my room for me, right?" She turned her head even further away from him. "I… I mean you haven't actually _see_…?"

"I didn't see anything I haven't before." She said finally looking at him for a while then let her head lean back.

For a moment he relieved but then a thought came to his mind making him frown again. "You're a healer… that means you've seen quite enough…"

She smiled in his shoulder as she made another giggle. "If I were you I'd rather worry about what I've _heard_."

He raised up an eyebrow. "What?"

She looked at him with a grin and pulled away as she started crooning a tune. His eyes rounded. "No. Way…"

She giggled into it then started imitating his voice. "Cause I'm the man of the night, dream of the girls…"

He hid his face with a hand. "Gods no…"

"But beware of me because I might burn…" As his face turned into several shapes of red she laughed placing a kiss on his cheek. "Looks like somebody's going to sing in the next Music Night…"

He made a glare. "Hell, no."

She pouted looking at him with big puppy eyes. "Do it for me…"

He turned his head away with a scowl. "No."

She turned his head back placing a light kiss on his lips. "Do it for your waterbender…"

He couldn't help making a half smirk as his eyebrow rose up. "My waterbender… that's what you said?"

She smiled up at him. "Like to hear that?" It was enough for her to look at the smirk on his face to know the answer. "Well, well… how great is your pride…"

"Don't ruin it…" He murmured kissing her one last time.

* * *

The avatar sat on the ground turning a slightly curved metal rod in his hand. Yes, he tried to bend metal.

Since he got better Toph insisted on restarting his earthbending lessons: this time with metal. Because she also needed to figure it out.

She stood a few meters away from him and kept on punching a half metal – half rock boulder which changed its shape from her hits. She tried to do it with her legs but it did not bring the same reaction. Her features turned into a frown as sweat appeared on her forehead. She took several deep breaths and she changed back to her hands.

Aang leaned on his elbow as he airbended the piece of metal floating above his opened palm. While she kept on hitting an almost dreamy smile appeared on his face.

He remembered… he remembered when he first saw the girl in a vision created by a magical swamp. That tiny, almost fragile girl whose laugh tinkled through the distance… and now that he watched her… the girl used her will to bend the world's strongest element. Unknowing that she affected not only the metal, but the strongest bender on Earth too…

She groaned as her fist hit through the boulder that was larger than her and a smirk spread across her face. "Heh…" She turned her head towards the sitting boy. "Now who's the best?"

The avatar made a smile as he caught his metal piece. "Hmm… you are?" He said then clenched his hands upon the piece. He tried to make it change as the girl walked to him and sat down.

She held out her hand towards his. "Let's see where you've got."

He made a sheepish smile. "I've managed to curve it…" As it got to her hand she made a pout of disapproval so he added. "A little…"

She lifted it up before her face then brought her hand over it. The slight curve turned into a circle shape then straightened in her hand again as she dropped it back to him. "Even Sokka could have done better…" She made a half smirk looking away from his frown. "You don't even try."

"I tried! It just doesn't work the way I want it…" He said looking at it then after a while his eyes wandered back to her.

Her smirk widened and without turning back she raised one of her fists and knocked once on his forehead. "If you'd spent more time on bending and less on watching me it would work."

He scowled as he rubbed the spot she hit while lifting up the metal piece again. "I was not watching you…" He murmured closing his eyes and concentrating on the job before him without saying anything else.

Toph's sightless gaze remained on the distance as instead of smirking she made a real smile. Because she knew well… that he was lying.

* * *

A/N: Just for the fun of it and because I didn't want to leave opened questions behind, I've decided to write you an extra. Fluff for both Zutara and Taang fans out there! ;) I hope you'll have as much fun with it as I had while writing it! 


	8. Extra II: Sokka

I don't own the Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.

* * *

Extra II – One for Sokka

Sokka had a wonderful week. Everything went on perfectly and this time even he didn't have to worry about being killed, kidnapped or scared to death…

They've finally met the warriors of Kyoshi and he could reunite with Suki again. After finding out Azula had encountered them he didn't dare to think about the things that could have happened with her. Once he lost someone dear to him… he didn't want that to happen again.

So he felt like he would have been in heaven all week. Just as I said everything was fine… no, it was more than that. Everything had been _Perfect_. A wide smile spread across his face as he was walking through a forest road heading to their camp. _Nothing could happen now that could ruin my perfect…_

"Auch!" He suddenly turned his head to the side as he heard the voice of a certain banished firebender. _…day?_ He took some steps in that direction but in the next moments he had to realize something that could have ruined _any _day of his entire life. "D-don't bite…"

For a moment Sokka raised an eyebrow but then as the next voice rang in his ears his hands clenched around his boomerang. Because whose giggle sounded right from the same spot belonged to his sister.

This time Katara smirked at the scarred prince who was leaning to a tree with his back and rubbed a spot between his neck and shoulder. "I won so this means I can pretty much do as I please…"

Zuko looked at the spot with a disapproving look. "Still… it's going to leave a bruise." As the girl giggled again he turned back to her. "Or do you want to make me wear long sleeves all year?" He asked.

"Take that as my revenge…" The waterbender said then crossed her arms. "Last time I had to worry for a week about one similar _bruise _on my neck." She looked away. "I even had to lie to Sokka…" The prince raised an eyebrow but as she turned back with another smile his light uneasiness flew away. "I told him it was made by a _bee…_"

_Zzzz..._ Zuko made a half smirk. "And did he believe it?"

"Of course…" Katara said and turned to lean her back to his shoulder. "I've never lied to him. Why wouldn't he have?"

Sokka had never known that his face had enough muscles to create such an angered frown he wore now. His tanned skinned fingers turned pale as the pair remained in silence. _That… that brat! I'm killing him!! That… that filthy... that!!! _He raised his boomerang and was about to run on them before something made him stop. Something that was not spoken by his sister but that _Very-close-to-be-killed-firebending-bastard…_

"Why don't we tell him?" Zuko asked on a calm voice but still the question made the waterbender turn fully to face him. As she looked at him with a slight frown and disbelief he went on after a sigh. "My uncle knows, Toph knows, even the avatar…" As he was hit in the ribs once hard he went on another way. "_Aang_... even _Aang _knows. Why don't we tell him?"

Katara looked ahead of her for a while before saying anything. "It's just…" She slightly lowered her head before going on. "Not a good idea…"

The prince made a frown before lifting up her chin with a hand. "Why not?"

"Because…" She looked away waving around. "Because he's Sokka! He…" She hugged her knees with her arms still not looking at him. "He wouldn't understand."

Zuko waited if she wanted to say something else but as she didn't he spoke again. "The others did." She bit in her lower lip turning back to him. "My uncle did."

"No, your uncle cheered…" She said as a smile appeared on her face.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked watching her face.

"Nothing, but…" Katara heaved a sigh. "It was not in question how your uncle would react… I mean I'm not _so_ bad that he had to really worry about me, but Sokka…"

Zuko's eyebrows snapped together hearing this. "So you mean you'd deserve someone better?"

Katara looked at him surprised. "That's not what I said…"

"But that's what you thought!" He snapped then stood up. After all what happened with them Zuko's pride was still able to stronger his temper.

"Zuko…" She said and pulled on his hand before he could leave standing up also. "Don't be silly I was just…"

"No." He said pulling his hand away. "I just start to see things clear!"

"Zuko…" She frowned as he started to turn away but she put a hand on his shoulder stopping him. "Please, I just don't want to complicate things more." He looked back at her but she saw he kept his mouth shut. "I mean, we're fine now… we have a lot of time to involve him if this turned serious, right?" She realized before he spoke that she said something she should have not because hurt appeared in his eyes.

"I thought this _was _serious." He said then shook his head as she put a hand to her forehead. "You know what? I just don't understand why I'm still here…" He murmured this time turning away and started walking away.

"I didn't mean it that way! Please let me explain!" She yelled and already took a step but as he shouted back she stopped.

"You've explained more than enough!"

She clenched her fists next to her as she looked after him angrily. "Then just go if that's what you want! You'll come back!" After he disappeared between the trees she brought her hand to her necklace as her sadness showed on her face. This was not the first time they talked about her brother… and Zuko was patient every time.

She let her hand through her hair as she sat down again looking at her feet. _What's wrong with me…?_

Hardly did she know though what thoughts appeared in her brother's genius mind.

* * *

"No!" Suki snapped at him with crossed arms as she hurried to meet the other girls from Kyoshi.

"But why?" Sokka asked on a high voice. "This _needs_ to be done!"

She quickly poked him in the chest with her fan, which he didn't know she had in her hand already, before she went on. "Because I'm not going to let you involve _my warriors _in such a stupid, ridiculous and definitely childish 'plan' just to _test _the guy, forget it!"

"I'm not asking you to order them…" He started and as she narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth angrily with a 'just-try-it-and-I-will' face he quickly went on. "Just to allow me to ask them if they were in a little 'trick' with the guy… I mean he set aflame your whole village once, don't you want revenge?"

Suki closed her mouth and looked away for a while like she'd been in deep thought so the water tribe boy used this occasion to make a wide smile. "Oh Suki, I knew you'd be in it!"

"I…" She tried to protest but he quickly leaned in to kiss her once stopping her.

"You're an angel!" He said with enthusiasm and she decided to leave it his way.

"All right, all right." She said with a smile as they reached the others. "Just don't overdo it, ok?"

"Sure…" He said widening his smile and she couldn't help but wonder how this was going to hit him back later…

"Hello ladies! How are you?" Sokka beamed with a smile and all the other girls gave him weird looks so he cleared his throat and went on. "So now…" He had a glance around and his eyes caught sight of Aang, Zuko and Iroh who practiced firebending a distance from them so he reduced his voice's intensity as he continued.

"I have a mission for you…" He started and the girls turned towards him this time and he smiled again as he saw their faces became serious.

"It's really like a one-man… I mean one-person mission. I'd like to ask one of you, who has enough courage, will and strength to…"

"Hi Sokka!" He jumped in his place as the avatar's voice sounded from behind him so he turned with a nervous wide smile looking at both him and the Dragon of the West who stood not far from them.

"Aang!" He cleared his throat looking at the old man. "General Iroh…"

They nodded towards him before Aang said on a cheery voice. "We're going to have some tea with Sifu Iroh, would you or Suki like to join? Toph's coming too…"

"N-no Aang, we're quite _busy _right now, but thank you!" Sokka said quickly and some of the girls looked at him again with raised eyebrows.

"All right…" Aang said then made a bow. "Then see you later!" He waved once then hurried away.

"Yeah, yeah… later!" The water tribe boy yelled after him with another wide smile then looked behind him once again to watch the banished prince who stayed behind before turning back to the warriors of Kyoshi with a serious face.

"So, what I need your help in… more like your _assistance_, is a…" Sokka peeked once at Zuko who sat unmoving in the distance with closed eyes as a little flame circled him, which slowly grew and reduced with his breathing. The water boy turned back whispering to the girls ahead of him. "_Firebender problem…_"

The Kyoshian warriors looked at each other and started to talk amongst themselves and Suki then looked back at him while one of them asked. "We thought they've joined you willingly and helped you since."

"That's…" Sokka waved once then stepped closer to them lowering his voice. "That's right, the problem is not with _that._ The problem is with the fact that one certain_ firebender_…" He had a dark look at the banished prince. "Is trying to get close to someone who's dear to me…"

Another girl raised her eyebrow. "Do you mean Suki?"

The said warrior chuckled at the dumb expression on her boyfriend's face and answered the question instead of the gaping boy. "No, he meant his sister…"

"Oh…" Some of them sighed and turned back to him. "But what's wrong with that?" One of them asked.

Sokka narrowed his eyes. "What _is _wrong with _that? _Only the fact that he's just messing around her!" He said and some of the girls furrowed their eyebrows or nodded also glancing at the meditating firebender.

"The mission I need your assistance in, involves _him._" He said and they looked at him again. "Basically it's a way to get sure that he'd fall for an '_occasion'._ So I need your help in bringing the guy into an '_embarrassing'_ situation…" Some of the girls gasped or murmured again having side glances at the prince.

One particular warrior of Kyoshi who wore her light brown hair in a braided bun did not turn back when her teammates did. She watched the peaceful expression on the firebender's face then slowly let her green eyes wonder on his form.

Zuko wore a sleeveless brown shirt and trousers in the same colour. He sat far from them and turned to a different location so they could only see the unscarred side of his face… and she couldn't even fully see that because of his hair fell in the way. As her eyes went to his neck, back and shoulders she let her lips curl into a half smile.

After a moment of silence Sokka made a slight frown, when Suki looked at him with crossed arms, then started speaking again. "I understand if you're not into this, I mean _I myself _wouldn't want to…" But he stopped as a girl from the side turned to him.

"How _embarrassing _that situation should be?" She asked and a smirk appeared on Sokka's face in return.

He stepped to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder as he started to lead her away from the other warriors. "I believe we're going to figure out something together, Kimi…"

* * *

The next day the members of the new Aang-gang wondered around a little city. Aang, Toph, Katara, Zuko, Sokka, Suki and for some reasons one of Suki's friends walked around while most of them kept on smiling or cheering two boys from the group seemed to be lost in their thoughts.

Zuko had some glances at the smiling waterbender who walked next to Aang and Toph, and didn't even act like she'd have noticed his existence. They hadn't talked since that last argument, which he kind of regretted already but his pride didn't let him act against it till then… after all he was right.

He heaved a sigh before looking at her again. She told him once that she was afraid that his brother would go crazy if he found out… she didn't want to hurt Sokka, Zuko understood that, but with her words she managed to hurt him instead. He made a promise that he wouldn't do anything to anger or hurt her brother and that he's going to be even _nice _in case he should be, but she just couldn't get over her uneasiness about the situation.

Sokka watched the prince from the corner of his eyes during their little walk. He ran through this city three times to create 'The Perfect Plan'. When they reached one important part of the city he made an almost evil smile. _The marketplace…_

Aang's and Katara's faces lit up at once.

"Market!" Aang yelled happily and pulled on Toph's hand while he was heading in that direction.

"Wow…" The blind bandit said with sarcasm in her voice. "A market… lots of stuff to _see_ and not to touch."

Katara made a chuckle before turning to the others. "Are you coming? Sokka…" Her gaze finally turned to the prince for the first time of their walk. "Zuko?"

Zuko just opened his mouth before the water tribe boy – unlikely from him – put his hand on his shoulder. "No, Zuko's coming with us now…"

The prince frowned ahead of him before turning to him. He didn't understand what happened just then. "I actually…" He started but it was Katara who didn't let him finish.

"No, it's… it's ok." She made a smile at the two. _If they could finally get along well… _"Just don't do anything stupid guys…" She said looking at them both.

"Of course we won't!" Sokka answered with a wide smile and turned away bringing the confused prince with him.

Zuko peeked back once more at the girl, unsure of what he should do, but the bright smile on her face erased his confusion. She waved once and formed 'I'm sorry…' with her mouth without saying it out, so when he finally turned away a smile appeared on his lips.

"So Zuko…" Sokka started after he stepped next to the firebender again while they were walking on the street. "I know we were not on the best terms yet but still…" The prince frowned as he listened to the water boy's voice and couldn't get over the thought that in _that _moment he reminded him Azula… "I'd like to ask you a _favor._"

_Why did I count on this? _Zuko thought to himself. "And what would that be?"

Sokka forced himself not to smile. "Yeah… you know I haven't seen Suki for a long time now. And there is her girlfriend who is, well… a bit in my way you see, so…"

"No."

The water tribe boy knitted his eyebrows looking at the other again. "Why not?"

The prince was taken aback. _How can I explain this? _"I…"

"You don't have a girlfriend by any chance, do you?" Sokka narrowed one of his eyes.

"No!" Zuko said then quickly went on to try to erase the other's suspicion. "N-no… I just…" He had a peek at the girl next to Suki then back at him. "Don't think it would be a good idea."

Sokka made a wide smile putting an arm around his shoulder. "Oh, come on… she looks good…" Before Zuko could say something he popped in again. "Do this for a friend…"

The prince froze. _Friend…? _He heaved a sigh. _I'm not sure what Katara would want me to do now… _"I…"

"Thanks dude!" Sokka said punching his arm once. Then hurried to the girls and caught Suki's arm to pull her away. He said something to the other girl pointing at Zuko then hurrying a bit forward but still looking back at them.

As the girl looked at him he made a sigh slightly shaking his head. _What did I get myself into?_

* * *

For some time Zuko and Kimi – because she told him that's her name, and basically she kept on talking happily while he only answered in a kind way without really saying anything – was walking around the village, keeping a slight distance from Sokka and Suki.

Zuko tried to keep distance from the girl too though. After all, he _did_ have a relationship even if he couldn't admit it to the unknowing brother. But the girl didn't seem to realize this, and remained cheerful reminding him Ty Lee somehow. And after some time…

"Oh, look at this!" The girl caught his arm with her own, pulling him with her as she pointed at a shop's window where some jewelry was placed. "These are so beautiful!" She said on a dreamy voice.

He unconsciously tensed after she pulled him closer, even though she turned towards him with a friendly smile, because a part of him sensed it was the moment when he'd reached the line he thought about when agreeing into this favor. "Look, Kimi…" He slightly shook his head taking a step away from her and with his other hand he slowly removed her hand from his arm. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but the truth is that I…"

But he didn't have the opportunity to continue because at that moment – like he'd have felt the flaw in his plan – Sokka appeared next to them, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Now, now… isn't it great to just hang around?" He asked with smiling at the Kyoshian warriors and almost dragged the prince forward with him, in the direction he came before, changing to a low whisper. "What are _you_ doing?"

Zuko scowled ahead of himself, but he didn't protest now that the distance between him and the girl grew. "What I should have done at the beginning! I hope you had your fun, because I'm leaving!" He said and he tried to get rid of Sokka's grasp in vain.

_This stubborn jerk tries to directly ruin my plan… _Sokka thought annoyed then he saw that they've finally reached their destination. _But he's late with that now!_ "Nooo, you can't leave now!" His cheerful voice sounded made the prince frown again, and when he even saw the smirk that appeared on the warrior's face he suddenly felt that something was not right. "Would you truly leave out the fun?" He went on and waved ahead of them where a small lake laid.

When Zuko's eyes caught sight of a wooden sign at the lakeside, his expressions showed a mix of surprise and disbelief, and he was sure now that if he had a bad feeling about something the next time at first then he should listen to his instincts right then and there. And that feeling only strengthened when Kimi yelled happily behind them…

"Rowing boats!" The girl let out a giggle next to her friend, and the two of them hurried forward leaving them behind.

The line of boats waited for passengers, and in every one of them sat a person who would row them throughout the lake.

Suki peeked back at the two boys and when she saw Sokka's smirk and Zuko's hesitating expression, she made a disapproving frown but remained silent while the green eyed girl hopped in the first boat to the passenger's side.

The water tribe warrior didn't have problems with bringing Zuko to the dock, because he concentrated on bringing up excuses why he should really leave now, but once they got there, he didn't plan to move any closer to the boats and even turned his back on the one that Kimi was inside.

It was the time when Suki finally leapt forward. "Sokka, it's okay… if he doesn't want to, I'll go with Kimi after all she's _my_ friend."

Sokka's left eye twitched looking at her and the disapproving look she gave him in exchange made him realize that his girlfriend finally took the prince's side. _Oh, don't say that he convinced you!_ But the girl turned towards the prince ignoring Sokka's glare and clenched fists.

Zuko heaved a relieved sigh and made a grateful smile at Suki. "Yeah, that… that would be gr…"

_No way! _Sokka's blue eyes narrowed and when the prince wanted to take a step he made his move and pushed him hard, which was enough for the firebender to fall backwards right into the wooden boat, rubbing the back of his head after the impact.

"Sokka!" Suki put her hands to her hips but this did not stop the water tribe boy.

"Okay, the boat is ready!" Sokka yelled to the man who sat in the boat, and he started rowing now that a couple was 'aboard'.

As the boat moved Zuko's eyes opened only to see worrying green ones. "Are you all right?" Kimi asked with slightly raised eyebrows leaning closer to him before helping him sit up – not that he'd have needed it, but she felt it would be the least to do after how he was pushed in next to her.

The prince's golden eyes opened narrow and for a moment the Kyoshian warrior was taken aback by the furious stare he shot towards the other boy standing at the dock.

The water tribe warrior made a wide smile rubbing the back of his neck then - while waving towards them - he started laughing like it would have all been just a joke. The smile remained on his face after Zuko's anger seemed to fade, and he finally turned away from them, sitting reluctantly down next to the girl in the boat.

Then Sokka hopped in the next boat that was ready to leave before talking. "Now all we need to do is follow after them, you'll see…" He said to Suki and already sat down facing the boat the other two just left on, but after some time he realized that his girlfriend didn't talk or move at all. So he turned his head to the side looking at her. "Suki?"

She stood with crossed arms and a rather annoyed look. "I'm not coming." She said turning her head away from him.

"Wha...? But why??" His eyebrows rose but as she remained silent he shook his head waving to her. "Come on, they're getting too far!"

"Sokka, it's you who's going too far!" The Kyoshian warrior let her hands fell behind her with clenched fists.

The water tribe warrior rolled his eyes before going on. "Look Suki, we were over this once… he's going to cheat on her sooner or later, so it'll be better if we could prove it now, before he'd…"

"No, you're not doing this to know if your suspicion was right! You directly want to ruin whatever relationship your sister had, just because you don't like the guy she chose!"

"B-but Suki…" Sokka tried to protest but she silenced him almost immediately.

"No! I'm done discussing this. You should be ashamed of yourself, I hope you know it!" She yelled one last time then turned to leave without looking back.

Sokka didn't get out of the boat, not even after she didn't answer to his call, but let out a groan turning back to the direction where the prince and the other girl went. He waved once to the man in his boat in the meantime. "All right, let's go after that other boat!"

The man in the boat uncaringly chewed on something – probably no one will find out what it originally was – with one of his boots hanging over its edge, but this time he had a side glance at the teenage boy. "Can't you read kid…?" He started spitting to the side, then pointed outside to another wooden sign. "The ride goes for only couples."

The water tribe warrior looked in the pointed direction then turned back with a scowl. "Hey, look, let's just forget that rule and pretend it does not exist, all right?"

The other chewed once again then slowly shook his head. "That could happen if you'd been either a woman…" Another spit. "Or two women." He said and made a smirk that probably every man wore after a certain age if it came to jokes like that then waved once before putting his arms behind his head, closing his eyes. "Now go, don't hold up the boat…"

At this point Sokka's eyebrows furrowed. He looked around to see that nobody waited for a ride, except him, and that even Suki was nowhere to be found now. He bowed his head to the side with disbelief then changed to 'the business voice'. "Com' on man, my money is as good this way as it had been with my girlfriend, right?" The man's eyes slightly opened in thought, and if Sokka had chosen his next words wiser, then he'd probably have truly forgotten about the rule, but of course the water tribe boy was not known because of his speeches. "I'm just going to have fun on my own…"

_Ouch. _That was the last thing that crossed Sokka's mind when he was thrown out of the docks less than three minutes later…

* * *

Silent growls and continuous landscape analyzing: for Zuko that was the meaning of this little boat trip. He was sitting there, next to a girl who - at least in the last minutes - remained silent, and he hoped that she'd finally run out of topics not just breath this time.

The man who was probably paid enough not to care much about them, was rowing with his back turned towards them, and even this little fact made the prince's anger rise because it might have given someone the idea that he was there _willingly_.

Well he was not actually pulled into the girl's arms or anything like that… but for heaven's sake he was _tossed in that freaking boat_!

He groaned again, cursing to himself. He had no idea why Sokka forced this thing so much… it was even possible that he just wanted to help. _But gods know I prefer if he simply hates me than trying to help me!_

He leaned on one of his elbows, still looking out the left side of the boat without saying anything when he heard a sigh next to him. He silently hoped that the boat would return to the docks soon, because even Kimi sounded bored – thankfully – as she shifted next to him.

For a slight moment he started to feel almost relaxed. He even recognized a pair of small Koi fish that just swam out from under the boat – one red and one blue – and a slight smile crossed his features when something happened. Something that suddenly made him tense from toe to neck: because a hand fell on his thigh. And his eyes slightly rounded when she made him sure with a squeeze that it was not just an accident.

_Ok, at this point: this will stop! _And he started to turn in his place to face and stop the girl. But when he saw her green eyes slowly closing, only inches away from his face, and panic ran through him, the only escape he could suddenly think about from this situation was…

SPLASH!

Even after the sudden swaying of the boat, when Kimi opened her eyes she was surprised that the prince left her side. Only the circles on the lake's surface showed the location where he must have jumped in, because in the next moment when Zuko finally came up – only lifting out the upper half of his face – he was at least nine meters away.

Her thoughts were a bit confused after all she was told that he only waited for an occasion like the one he just a kind of… ran away from. But she managed to smile when the prince remained under the water from below his nose. "Are you all right?" She asked on an almost giggling voice when she leaned on the edge of the boat, while he was looking at her with almost guilty golden eyes.

He thought for a moment while breathing in a big amount of breath through his nose, but didn't raise his head out to speak, only shook his head.

One of her eyebrows rose, but she kept on smiling as she reached out an arm towards him. "Come, I'll help you get in."

He wanted to simply shake his head again, but realized it was finally time to talk. So he heaved a sigh before coming to the surface fully then started to speak. "No, I'm… I'm sorry, I can't."

Kimi surprised even more. _Does he look like someone who's planning to seduce anyone? _"Why not?" She asked, but he didn't answer just sank in the water like before, so she decided to go on with a sad expression. "Is it… because of me?"

A sudden pang of guilt ran through him. "No, n-no it's not that! It's just that I… I already…" He started quickly then averted his eyes finishing it. "Have someone."

_He even admits it? _She inwardly smiled at the thought. "But Sokka said…" She started but he didn't let her finish as he spoke again with letting a hand through his wet hair.

"Because he doesn't know… that…" He murmured but when she asked further his gaze left her again. He felt as his anger rose: because he realized he let the situation come this far without saying anything. And it was all because he didn't want Sokka to know…? _This only made things worse!_

"Doesn't know what?" She asked while her green eyes searched his confused and angered ones.

Her question still lingered in the air when he inwardly swore and his fists clenched under the water as he closed his eyes. "That I'm in love with his sister!" He almost yelled in the middle of the lake.

He took deep breaths when he looked back at the girl in the boat and the dreamy smile that appeared on her face made him slowly sunk back to the water… this time because he wanted to hide the fact that a blush appeared on his face.

"You are in love?" She asked with her fingers crossed above her heart while she was looking at him with a smile.

Zuko slowly rose up again when his original colour mostly returned only to reveal one of his rare smiles. "Yeah…" He said peeking to the side. "Though I've never said it out before…"

"This is wonderful!" She almost squealed. "And here I thought that…" She started then waved once before going on. "I mean after what Sokka said…"

"Sokka?" The prince frowned hardly. _Was that why he dragged me into this…?_ "He knew?"After the girl made a nod the water's temperature around him slowly started to rise…

* * *

Sokka couldn't say that it was his lucky day. After he couldn't follow his 'prey' he went to look for Suki, who was not more understanding than at the docks, so for the second time of the day he got hit because of his big mouth. But she stayed near to him, to keep an eye on him - as she said – but he was sure that she was simply curious about what have happened. She decided not to talk to him before that though…

But it didn't matter, because once Kimi arrived back, they would hear the exact thing from her that he had expected, and he could stop his sister before she'd have made the biggest mistake of her life. Because he knew that being with a banished firebender, whose family didn't have a normal person at least in the last century, was that type of mistake she'd definitely regret…

So just imagine how he felt when the said girl came back. And all of his expectations fell into ruin. Because when she started speaking, the words that left her lips sounded this way:

"Oh. My. God! Your sister is _so _lucky!" She yelled happily and the most horrible of all was that she meant what she said. She believed in it. Probably this was the only thing that Sokka's brain could understand because after this his mind seemed to loose track of the world, though she continued anyway. At least Suki listened to her, and what was even more: she smiled with her friend like it would have been the best news she heard since months. "You see, I thought it's going to be easy, but oh… we were _so wrong_! I tried so hard and then he just… just…"

At this a part of him so wanted to hope that she'd finally say he was right, that it even hurt more when she went on the same way. "He totally freaked out and even jumped out of the boat!" She chuckled here, but even now Sokka was only gaping at the two girls like a fish. "And then he admitted that he's _in love!_ Can you believe that?"

Suki giggled with a hand covering her mouth before she spoke instead of her boyfriend, who seemed too lost and shocked to ever speak again. "This is so great! Kimi, you couldn't have brought better news!" Sokka's eyes twitched. "A job well done!" She said hugging her once before she turned to Sokka again and punched in his arm once, which made him rub at it but otherwise the only thing that changed was the narrowness of his eyes. "You see? You _were _wrong after all…"

Sokka didn't move when the two girls walked away, though he heard they were still chatting as they left. "Gods, and he even had a blush on his face when he said it!" Kimi said between Suki's light laughs. "I mean I have met some shy guys, but in his age…!"

"You know… I start to truly envy Katara…" Suki said before heaving a sigh, and that was the only thing he heard.

* * *

It took Zuko some time – and some trees, he set aflame - to calm himself down before going back to the others. He'd simply go back to Katara, tell her that her brother knew about them, and… he'd tell her how he'd found it out. He hoped she'd understand…

But unfortunately the first one he'd met close to their camp was not Katara… but her brother.

Sokka walked around in a semi-circle, obviously waiting for something deep in his thoughts. And when a twig snapped under Zuko's leg and the other recognizing him gave him an icy stare, he stopped.

For a moment the two of them held a not too friendly eye contact, but then the prince heaved a sigh and turned towards his original direction to do as he planned.

The water tribe boy clenched his fists and as the other passed next to him he didn't bare it anymore. "So how was your _date?_"

Zuko stopped in his place and his face turned stern as his golden eyes almost burnt a hole in a tree not far from him, but he tried his best to ignore the question. _Don't hit him. You've promised. Not. To. Hurt. Him… _After some inner struggle he managed to get over the urge to do what every inch of his being wished for, and slowly took another step, then another.

"I've asked you something!" Sokka gritted his teeth in frustration as he was completely ignored this time and shouted angrily at the prince's back. "Can't you hear me, _scarface_?"

That was the last thing he could say before Zuko's fist connected with his face.

_Shit… _The warrior was on the ground when the prince unclenched his fists realizing what he had done. He let out a growl putting a hand to his forehead. "Damn! I just broke a promise because of you!"

Sokka rose up, rubbing his chin while turning back towards him. "You brutal jerk…"

"Oh, I may be a jerk, but at least I'm honest unlike you!" Golden eyes met blue ones again as they've finally let their fury shown. "After I've joined your group I thought at least we're on good terms enough that you'd tell me openly that you hated my guts!"

"Hah!! You might have joined the '_good side_', but definitely not my side!" Sokka shouted getting a hold of his boomerang. "You've betrayed me every single time you laid your filthy hands on my sister, you-you, YOU BACKSTABBER!" He yelled swinging forward to smash the other in the head, but Zuko easily stepped away without being harmed.

"Hey, first: you need two persons for a relationship!" He leaned away again from the angered brother's second blow before going on. "And second, I wanted to involve you, but…"

Sokka ran at him openly and this time Zuko grabbed his wrist, which held the boomerang to stop him while he yelled at him. "Yeah, since yesterday?! You should have known better than to try and seduce my sister, you firebending scum!" His last words mixed with his yell when the prince pushed him away as he tried to kick him, but Sokka just groaned again. "And would you stand still so I can beat you up?!"

When the water tribe boy ran at him again he jumped away only in the last minute, so he ended with his face on the ground. "Look, I didn't want to mislead you, but just look at us! We're acting just like she feared we would…" Sokka lifted his face with another annoyed look while the prince leaned down, offering him a hand. "…and I don't want to do this with her. I hope we agree in at least this."

Sokka blinked as his mind slowly realized that the tables were suddenly turned. He was Katara's brother after all… wasn't it him, who should have been right? "And since when do you think you are the one who knows what the best is for her?" The brother asked with only slightly furrowed eyebrows.

"I don't. I only know that this is definitely not it." Zuko said honestly and for his surprise, the other accepted his hand.

After the two of them stood up, Sokka put his hands in his pockets peeking to the side while the prince let his hands fell to his sides.

"Well…" The water tribe warrior started without looking at him. "Maybe I should have simply tried to beat you up at the beginning instead all of this." Zuko made a slight smirk but didn't say that he wouldn't have been more successful back then either… "So I'm saying – but don't misunderstand me, I still think my sister is way too good for you and if she starts to have doubts, which she _obviously_ will, I'm going to agree with her dumping you at once… " At this the smirk fully disappeared from the other's face. "But."

After that Sokka fell silent, like he'd have been deep in his thoughts, but after Zuko got annoyed with the silence he asked loudly. "But what?"

He slowly shook his head. "No… let's put it this way: if you hurt her, in any way it is possible…"

"I'm not going to…" The prince protested but the other silenced him with a wave.

"If you do, you're dead. Is it clear enough?" Sokka asked with a side glance towards him, who only made a slight nod.

"Crystal."

"Good." The brother made a nod then crossed his arms. "That's all that I want you to know, and if you understood it clearly, then maybe… I could let… the two of you…" He slowed down seemingly like it would hurt him to say out the last words, but Zuko looked up at him when he realized what he started. "Be… together." The prince's lips curled upwards when he heard this, but unfortunately Sokka didn't plan to stop here, at least not yet. "But till then…" He started and already made a half smirk, but Zuko didn't let him go on.

"No. You don't understand… There's more into this than you think." The prince spoke when Sokka looked back at him. "I'd sooner kill myself than let her come to any harm."

As the water tribe warrior was watching the firebender, only now did he see the determination in his eyes, and it suddenly made himself remember back to a time where he'd said the same thing, when he was guarding the princess of the North, with probably the same feelings in his heart…

Sokka heaved a sigh as he let go of the doubt about him in the inside. "So, you truly love her?" Zuko didn't answer, only made a slight nod, bowing his head. "And… does she love you too?"

"Well…" He started with looking down at his feet. In fact she hadn't talked to him since their argument… how could he know if she'd felt the same way as he did? _We'll have plenty of time if this turned serious, right? _

_I thought this was serious…_

What if she didn't? What if he was truly not good enough for her…?

The two of them turned to the side when a silent sob sounded from the edge of the camp. The waterbender stood there with teary eyes looking at the duo.

"Katara…?" Her brother raised an eyebrow, and suddenly felt the urge to snap at the firebender for making her cry already, but Zuko stepped closer to her almost immediately.

"Are you all right?" He asked worriedly, but then she smiled brightly at them making both her brother and the prince calm down.

She whipped one of her eyes when she came close to them, directly walking to Zuko as her smile slowly reduced to a nervous one.

"Did you mean what you said?" She asked and looked up at him with her wonderful blue eyes that not even a brainwashing could make him forget. A slight smirk was about to appear on his face, but in the next moment her fingers reached out and clench into his shirt, as if she had been desperate until knowing the truth. "Did you?"

His golden eyes softened when he lifted his own hands to cover hers above his chest. "I have never been more serious in my life… I love you." By the time he said this, her smile fully returned but now it was him who needed to know what was in her mind. His eyebrows rose and he tried to search in her eyes but as if she'd known he wouldn't bear it, she remained silent while looking up at him.

For a long moment he didn't even breathe, but finally she pulled him closer to her as she whispered. "I love you too…"

This time he finally made a genuine smile when he breathed again and when she'd lightly chuckled he kissed her passionately, leaning down to her. His hands slowly slid down to her lower arms when she unconsciously raised hers to his shoulders and neck.

Then her eyes opened round when she suddenly remembered that her brother was still standing there behind him. She surely but softly pushed the prince away while trying to catch her breath and turning to him. "S-sokka, you know… we… t-this…"

The water tribe warrior shook his head and waved once as both of them were looking at him. "Don't mind me… I know." Katara looked at him in surprise, because she only heard their last sentences before, but her brother only made a smile before nodding to the prince then turned to leave the two alone. He slowly walked back to the camp, and before he'd have disappeared between the tents he made one last glance at the two.

They were in each other's embrace, her arms around his neck, his rested on her hips, and in the orange light of the setting sun, when the two of them looked in each other's eyes with smiles, a part of Sokka felt that perhaps this was the first and only time he needed to encounter his sister's chosen one.

There was a slight smile on his face when he turned away from the duo and he only had to take one step forward to see Toph, Aang and Suki waiting for him. He cleared his throat and made his smile fade when he walked up to them. "So… Zuko and Katara…"

"Are in love." Toph said with a smirk while one of her hands held the avatar's arm.

"We know." Aang said also with a smile when Sokka made a frown.

It was Suki who asked the last question, they all thought about. "And what did you say to them?"

The water tribe boy looked from the younger couple to the Kyoshian warrior's dark blue eyes, remembering everything what she'd said that day. _You were right Suki, from the beginning… _He thought and his smile returned when he finally spoke. "Well, you know… I can't stand in love's way, can I?"

He was suddenly pulled into an almost choking hug by all the three of them, but his girlfriend was the one who stayed that way after the other two let go of him.

"Sokka, I'm so proud of you." She murmured into his ear while he wrapped his arms around her.

He made a slight smirk as he pulled away to look at her again. "So are you envy of Katara now?" She bit in her lower lip looking upwards like she truly had to think it through. "Oh, so is it so hard to decide?" He asked with a scowl. "I'll just go and get you another crazed firebender if that's what you w…"

He started ranting, but she only smiled at him and pulled him into a kiss so that he'd finally stop. "And you're still talking too much." She said and when he only hemmed at it without opening his mouth again, both of their lips curled into smiles. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder when he returned the hug. "I wouldn't change you to anyone, stupid…" She whispered while their eyes wondered up to the moon, which shone now that the sun went down and both of them had a gentle smile on their faces. "Not now, not ever…"

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so this is truly the end guys... I'm sorry if Zuko ended a bit OoC here, but I wanted to concentrate too much on Sokka! XD This one is mostly his chapter._

So Zutara, Taang and finally: Sukka. These are my favourite pairings. 

_If you've come this far, please tell me what you think about my story, it would mean much to me - mostly because I've written the first 6 chaps and uploaded it in a week, so I've done the extras to bring some attention to it..._

_Anyway I'd like to thank to all of you, who faved or left a review or simply stayed here to see its end. Your support meant a lot to me! Thank you again! _


End file.
